Amy Pond
by Sutekh123
Summary: When Amy kisses the Doctor, their lives will never be the same again, and the Doctor realises what True Love actually means and what it will mean for the universe itself... AU of the ending of Flesh and Stone and through the Matt Smith era. Rated T. Please R and R. 11/Amy fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, and welcome to my new story, 'Amy Pond'. Basically, it's an AU ending of Flesh and Stone when Amy kissed the Doctor, and from there they're feelings spiral out of control and they realise what they mean to each other, yeah yeah, same old sad storyline that I know a few people have written. I have written about 30 chapters of this as I was publishing them on a forum before I got an account here, so expect updates quite soon. I have not based this on any others fanfic and is a new set of storylines that I haven't seen anyone do before; although there are hints of Sherlock in this. Anyway, we shall continue**

* * *

As the Doctor pushed Amy into the TARDIS, he ran up the cold metal grid of the floor and onto the glass floor. He reached forward and grabbed the closest lever on the TARDIS console; pushing it forward the TARDIS shook as the failure _Vvorp Vvorp Vvorp _noise of the dematerialisation filled the walls. The Doctor pushed down on several buttons and controls with a lot of force; a frown covered his face. He was angry with Amy…

"Look at you Doctor" remarked Amy who's arms were folded, walking close behind the Doctor. Her eyes were transfixed on the Doctor's actions

The Doctor looked up at her "Look at me?! ME? What do you mean?" he said as he pushed at a lever

Amy smirked at him "You're such a typical bloke! You go straight to fixing your car rather than spending time with me..." flirted Amy as she moved closer to the Doctor

"Err, No!" the Doctor replied quickly as he walked backwards

"It is clear you're a bloke, even if you don't know it" Amy winked at him "And I'm here to help!" she said as she took the Doctor's shirt collar in her hands and pulled his face onto hers

The Doctor pushed her off "Stop that! You're getting married in the morning!" he yelled

"This IS a Time Machine; it can be the night before my wedding for as long as I want" Amy said as she tried to continue the kiss, taking his lapels in her hands pulling him closer "Anyway, I'm not looking for anything long-term!"

"NO!" shouted the Doctor as he pushed her away from him, only for her hand to hit a large blue button on the console, and everything turned black as the lights exploded and the TARDIS shook "Amy, what did you do?!" yelled the Doctor as he held onto the scanner

"Nothing, you pushed me away!" Amy replied as she grabbed the railings

The TARDIS shook from side to side; the lights flickered on and off, several parts of the console and walls exploded into fire and flames. Sparks flew everywhere; a large area of the glass floor broke into thousands of small glass splinters

"You must have hit the temporal stabiliser!" shouted the Doctor

"What?!"

"When I pushed you away, your hand must have hit the temporal stabiliser, the devise holding the TARDIS in this dimension"

"Still don't get it!" Amy's tone had turned into rage rather than anger

"We're being pulled out of Space Time!" the Doctor yelled as the TARDIS took one last powerful explosion, throwing Amy and the Doctor to the ground...

* * *

**Look out for chapter 2 at some point within the week!**

**Alan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 2 of Amy Pond, yeah! And we've got a crap ton of views, I'm amazed at how many people read it in the course of a day. Thank you all. Now. I got a review of the first chapter from a git who said and I quote; "sorry but I've got to say...This sucks. It would be good if you had any punctuation". A couple of things, I'm dyslexic and find it very difficult to write, but I love doing so and I will never give it up, never. Saying something sucks on this site is against the rules, you could have said what was wrong with it rather than going "Oh this sucks" as I didn't appreciate it. You know who you are. Also that person was anonymous, meaning HE is the one who is scared here, as he didn't want to get reported. This chapter was written a long time ago when I didn't have Windows Word, so the spelling was corrected a few days ago so it could be published on here, so please don't say that this is bad on just that one note as I couldn't help it. Also, you said "sorry but I've got to say...This sucks. It would be good if you had any punctuation". And that began without a capital letter, who didn't go to school here? Hmm? Anyway, role on chapter 2!**

As the Doctor's eyes flickered open, he looked around. As he pulled himself off the cold glass floor "Amy!" he said as he noticed her on the ground. The Doctor quickly leaned next to her and checked for a pulse from her arm, nothing. There wasn't one. He checked for one at her neck, nothing. He checked for a heart beet, nothing. She was dead...

"No" the Doctor whispered "Not her! Not Amy!" he screamed at her lifeless body that lay in front of him. A tear rolled its way out of his eye. "Oh Amy Pond" he cried

He heard a slight moan coming from the apparent lifeless body under him

The Doctor looked up, it was Amy. She was breathing, she was alive

"Ah, Doctor?" she asked as she awoke

"Amy Pond!" he said as he hugged her "I thought you were dead"

"I hope I'm not" she replied smiling

"Your body functions must have switched off for a while, side effect of that happened, you'll soon recover" the Doctor said as he stood up and tried to activate the scanner, all that there was a blur of nothingness

"Where are we?" Amy asked

"When your hand hit the Temporal Stabiliser, it pulled the TARDIS out of normal space time" the Doctor replied

"What does that mean?"

"We're nowhere, and at no time. We are out of the time vortex, out of the universe. We are nowhere" the Doctor replied. Amy could hear the fear in his voice

"How can we be no where?" asked Amy

"I don't know, I've set the TARDIS to repair itself and to try to break free of this dimension, it should take about 8 hours to escape" the Doctor said as he flicked a switch

"Good" Amy said as she walked towards the Doctor "Leaves us some 'time'."

"NO!" the Doctor said as he pushed her off him "I've said this, no"

"Come on, this isn't going to be long turn"

"You've got Rory!" the Doctor said

"But i don't love him, i love you" Amy said as she pulled his face onto hers

"No!" the Doctor said as he ran up the stairs from Amy

"Doctor!" she called

The Doctor ran through the long corridors of the TARDIS, running from Amy. He opened a door, and ran inside. It was his bedroom. Covered in blue wallpaper, with photographs of his 2nd incarnation with Jamie and his 6th incarnation with Winston Churchill, a photo of the Mona Lisa, and there was large pictures of alien planets. The Doctor locked his door and fell onto his bed. "It's been a long time since i was in here" he spoke to himself, and he was right. The last time be had been in there, he was in his 8th incarnation.

"How could that little girl suddenly fancy me? I've known her since she was 7. She's now 21! I'm 907, it won't work! Even if it did, we're different species!" he mumbled to himself "Why am I even thinking about that? It wouldn't work, could it? NO, it couldn't! Shut up! Stop thinking about that Doctor! Why am i thinking about that? No, she kissed me; I didn't kiss her, right? Yes, i didn't" The Doctor was locked in taking to himself "Why am i thinking about that? SHE kissed ME, I DIDN'T kiss her. Well i didn't put up much of a fight, I think, no, shut up" the doctor lowered him head into his arms "Why am i thinking about this? I can't, she has Rory, that big nose idiot! But she said she didn't love him. And she said when we first meet 'Sort of Boyfriend'. So she doesn't love him? Then who does she love?" the Doctor realised something "Me. She Loves Me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, and welcome to chapter 3 of Amy Pond, yeah! We've got a crap ton of views, thank you all! Now sorry that this isn't a big chapter, as I didn't realise how small it was when I wrote it. So I'll give you guys another chapter either late tonight or tomorrow to make up for it**

"How could she love me? Amy Pond, the mad impossible Amy Pond, how could she love me? She has Rory, but she doesn't love him, she loves me" the Doctor gulped. "How?" The Doctor thought long and hard about his previous companions, and he realised something, Amy was different. He looked at her in a different way to all others. Why, and how? "Amy has Rory, right?" he talked to himself "She has Rory; I'm not needed in that relationship, right? Please..." The Doctor remained silent, just thinking.

_..._

_'You're getting married in the morning!'_

_'But the morning's a long time away.'_

_..._

_'I'm 907. You understand what that means?'_

_'It's been awhile?'_

_ ..._

_'Doctor, you really are sweet but I wasn't suggesting anything quite so... Long term...'_

...

The thought of that continued to make its way into the Doctor's head, of how Amy had come onto him. He was nervous about going back into that, place... But there was something else. Amy was different, the Doctor looked at her in a different way to all the rest, but he didn't know why...

"Why is she different? Why? She's no different, is she?" the Doctor asked himself "If she is, why? Well, she's Amy Pond from leadworth and the girl who waited all night in her garden for-" the doctor's eyes opened wide "for me. She would wait until the end of time for me... her Raggedy Doctor" the Doctor said as he realised that she wasn't lying, she did love him, not as a brother, but as a lover. The Doctor had seen her dreams before through a physic link with the TARDIS, and the Doctor didn't know what they meant and ignored them, now through, he knew. She loved him. The Doctor continued thinking of why she was different. The Doctor couldn't deny that she was 'good looking', and then the Doctor realised.

'Maybe it isn't her that's different, maybe it's me' he thought. And he had hit the nail on the head, he knew why. He either gained the affections of a companion, or they would gain his, but this went beyond. The Doctor had loved companions before, like Sarah Jane or Romana, but not 'love' love, not like that. This was different. This was love love

"Oh god, I've fallen for her haven't I..." the Doctor sighed. He finally realised what true love meant to him…


	4. Chapter 4

**As I promiced, the new chapter of Amy Pond, and get ready, the seeds of 11/Amy are growing ;)**

As the Doctor unlocked the door to his room, he stuck his head outside, checking for any signs of Amy, there was no sign. He silently closed the door behind him while quietly and quickly making his way to the console room, only to find Amy sitting down in the chair

"Knew you would eventually come back" said Amy

"Err, yes" the Doctor replied

Amy looked him "I'm sorry about, last night"

Her words shocked the Doctor "Last Night? yeah, don't mention it, your forgiven" the Doctor replied as he walked to the console and pulled levers "We still have 2 hours before the TARDIS can break free of this dimension" he mumbled to himself

Amy stood up "It's just, you know. I was scared, and i needed comfort" Amy continued with her apology

"I was scared as well, but you didn't really need to kiss me, you have Rory" the Doctor replied

"I know, I'm sorry" Amy said biting her lip "Can i ask something" she said

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you like the kiss?" asked Amy

The Doctor stopped everything he was going and looked at her "Err... well, yes. It was great!" the Doctor said as his cheeks turned red

"You're blushing" Amy noticed

"Blushing? No I'm not" he said as he checked himself in the mirror "oh, yeah I am" he laughed

"Why? Are you ashamed or embarrassed about it?" she asked

The Doctor looked up again, he didn't answer

"Oh" Amy realised as she folded her arms

"Oh? Oh what?" the Doctor asked her

"Never mind" Amy replied as she sat down

"No, go on, what did you mean?" the Doctor asked again. He wanted to know

"Well, it's clear you're taking me home" Amy replied

"Says who?" the Doctor smiled "I'm just picking up Rory and taking you two on a romance date thingy to Venice or Paris or, where-ever" he said as he flicked a switch

"But, I don't love him. I love him as a friend, not as a boyfriend or husband" Amy said as she stood up

"Then why did you let this relationship go so far?" asked the Doctor

"I don't know, it got out of control, and we were only going out for about 2 weeks until you came back with Prisoner Zero, and he was there for me, and two years later, he asked me to marry him, i was alone, my imaginary friend left me, i had to say yes, but i don't love him, not in that way"

"Right, so what are you going to do?" asked the Doctor

"I don't know, that's why i ran away with you, i needed to get away" Amy said as a tear fell down her cheek "I'll call it off, i have to, it's only fair on him, then i need to get away, i can't go back to Leadworth after i call it off, I'll be bullied and terrorised by everyone there" she cried

"Okay. I'll take you back to him as-soon as we can. I'm sorry" The Doctor said as he wiped the tear from her cheek

4 hours later

As Amy walked away from her large house, with bags full of clothes and make up, Rory called after her

"Amy!" he pleaded "Don't do this! Please!" he begged

"I'm sorry Rory, I don't love you. I'm sorry" she said as she walked away into the large blue box parked in her garden, crying

"Amy!" Rory shouted

"Rory, I'm sorry. She didn't want this to happen" the Doctor spoke

"I love her, why would she call out wedding off on the day of our wedding?!"

"Because she doesn't love you. She's explained this to you already, she doesn't" the Doctor said as he stepped into the police box, and it vanished in a whirl of sound and wind, leaving Rory alone...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I haven't updated this sooner, I was busy. Now, don't expect too many regular updates as this is my last day of the summer holidays and tomorrow I go back to school… so I'll be working my ass off there so I won't have much time to update this, but trust me, I will update it every week or so and that goes for all my fanfics. So role on the new chapter!**

* * *

As Amy walked away from her large house, with bags full of clothes and make up, Rory called after her

"Amy!" he pleaded "Don't do this! Please!" he begged

"I'm sorry Rory, i don't love you. I'm sorry" she said as she walked away into the large blue box parked in her garden, crying

"Amy!" Rory shouted

"Rory, I'm sorry. She didn't want this to happen" the Doctor spoke

"I love her, why would she call out wedding off on the day of our wedding?!"

"Because she doesn't love you. She's explained this to you already, she doesn't" the Doctor said as he stepped into the police box, and it vanished in a whirl of sound and wind, leaving Rory alone...

...

Inside the TARDIS, was Amy, sitting down on the chair crying.

"Amy?" the Doctor asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes "It's just, I'm leaving my old life, it's good, but i don't know why I'm crying" she laughed

"Amy Pond, you're magnificent, you're starting a new life, it's natural to cry" the Doctor said trying to comfort her

Amy laughed "Thanks. So i expect I'll be moving in"

"Yeah, well, if you want to of course" the Doctor smiled

"Thanks" Amy said as he hugged him, her Raggedy Doctor

"Anyway" said the Doctor braking the hug "where to next?" he asked

"I still need to set up my room" Amy laughed

"That can wait, I have somewhere very special we can go!" the Doctor replied

"Where?" Amy asked

"Kurr-Hea-Fu III, a very old planet in the outer edge of the universe!" the Doctor said as he pulled levers and flicked switches "But, don't say your human" He added

"Why?"

"The Natives of the Planet don't get on well with humans, they ended up in a war in 37,143 so relationships between them don't go well, so don't say your one" the Doctor finished

"What will they do if i say i am one?" she asked

"They will, well, skin you alive while they turn you into soup as they break every bone in your body, and you would be alive all that time"

Amy looked discussed "Well I'll make sure i won't say I'm human"

The TARDIS shuddered, the failure sound of Vvorp Vvorp Vvorp filled the TARDIS

"Ah, we've landed!" the Doctor finished "Now i still need to find myself a new tweed jacket and you need some new clothes, the ones your wearing won't make you blend in" the Doctor said

"Okay" Amy replied as she made her way to the Wardrobe


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all and welcome back! Yeah, sorry it's been a while. I have been rather busy. My cousin gave birth a few days ago so I've been babysitting the youngling 3 She's so cute and small! Also I've started 3****rd**** year at school so I'm going to be naturally busy getting to grips with the new classes and homework. Yeah… So sorry it's been a while but can you forgive me? Please? Yeah I knew you would. Anyway, role on the new chapter!**

* * *

"Come on Amy!" the Doctor shouted on the other side of the door "How long does it take for someone to get changed?"

"I'm not ready yet!" she shouted back

"Not ready? You've been half an hour!" the Doctor said as he straightened his brand new Pee Coat.

"A girl needs to look good!" she laughed

The Doctor sighed and sat sown on the chair of the TARDIS. He thought of Amy...

_'But i don't love him, i love you'_

And she didn't love Rory, this was proven true, so who did she love? Was she telling the truth? Did she love the Doctor? The Doctor couldn't stop thinking. He had fallen for her, but he didn't know why, how could he? He was of a different species and he was 886 years older than her. It could never work, right? What if it could? The Doctor did love previous people, but not in that way, right? Why was the Doctor thinking about that?

"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about those things" he muttered to himself

He didn't know, but a part of him wished that she did love him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well Doc, what you think?" said a voice from behind the Doctor

He turned around, it was Amy

'Wow' thought the Doctor. "You look great" he replied trying his best to keep his jaw off the floor

"Thanks" Amy said. She had abandoned her usual Leather Jackets and Skirts, and was now wearing trainers and trousers with a blue shirt. Her hair had been restyled, it was in curls. "Is that what you're wearing?" she laughed

"What's wrong with it?" the Doctor replied

"It's a long green Pee Coat; it doesn't work with your bowtie!" Amy joked

"Bowties are Cool and Long Pee Coats are Cool, remember that Pond!" he laughed as he clicked his fingers towards her

"Why didn't you get another Tweed Jacket? Or are they no longer 'cool'?"

"Tweed Jackets are Cool! As are Bowties, Long Pee Coats, Stripy Shirts, Braces, Sonic Screwdrivers, and Boots are COOL!" he raised his arms up in the air, only to put them down instantly as he returned to talking "And i couldn't find a Tweed Jacket that was my size"

Amy smirked at the Doctor's comment

"Don't laugh!" he replied

"Can't help it! You're so stupid!" she continued laughing

The Doctor looked at her shocked and straightened his bowtie "Stupid? Me? How?"

"Relax, it was a joke"

"Good. Right then, shall we?" asked the Doctor as he took Amy's hand and pulled her outside

Outside was a large fairground like place, with hundreds of alien species, all different, Terileptils, Zygons, Jixens, Graske and Groske, Haths, Blowfish, Judoon, Ood, Tritovores, Silurians, Aridians, Draconians, Krargs, Ice Warriors, Mechonoids, Navarinos, and Voords just to name a few that the Doctor recognised. The Place was huge, with alien stands and over priced items

"Wow" said Amy "Really, wow" she said as she looked out

"Yes, now remember, you're not meant to say your human, say you're an Atrion" said the Doctor

"Okay" Amy smiled back

"Come on" winked the Doctor as he took Amy's hand and pulled her from the TARDIS, only to be watched from afar by a man covered in black robes...

* * *

**Oooh… I wonder who that man is at the end? Your about to find out ;)**

**Alan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, yeah, sorry, it's been a while… so sorry. The reason being I haven't had the time to upload another chapter. Sorry… you can hit me if you want *prepares to be smacked* No? Oh, okay. Your loss. Now, the new chapter…**

* * *

"Come on" winked the Doctor as he took Amy's hand and pulled her from the TARDIS, only to be watched from afar by a man covered in black robes

_"I have located the Doctor…"_ The Hooded Figure hissed

...

"Excuse me" interrupted the Doctor as he butted into a conversation between a Jixen and a Aridian "But do you know where the chocolate centre is?" the Doctor asked

The Jixen and the Aridian looked at each other confused

"You've missed it. It happened yesterday" the Aridian said

"Darn! The Coordinates must have slipped a bit..." the Doctor mumbled to himself

"Not Sure why there was even a chocolate festival, chocolate is disgusting!" the Jixen remarked

"Doctor, you brought me here for some kind of chocolate festival?" Amy laughed

"Yeah, it's your favourite snack so I thought coming here would be good, a kind of celebration for starting a new life. And plus Chocolate is cool, like Bowties" The Doctor smiled

Amy couldn't help but giggle

...

In a large dark room, 20 or so Hooded Figures stood in a circle, none moved. It was like they were dead. The Walking Dead. It was as if they were zombies. The room was dark. Rocks filled the walls of the room. A slight dripping of water was heard coming from a rock in the corner. There appeared to be no door or entrance, only what seemed like the bleak endlessness of rock and stone. They began chanting wildly, at such a rate that it was actually becoming disturbing. They continued, the speed of the chant fastened and fastened. It was as if time slowed down and the chant got faster. Then… it suddenly stopped _"Brothers! The Doctor has returned! The Oncoming Storm. We must have blood! We will take his companion. She is necessary. They must confirm our future…"_ one of the Robed Figures hissed

...

The Doctor walked next to Amy looking at the attractions all around them

"I'm surprised you're not bored of alien planets yet Amy" the Doctor smiled

"Are you kidding? When you open the door to the TARDIS you step out into a whole new world, it's magical!"

"Yes, i know what you mean" smiled the Doctor

_"Amelia Pond"_ whispered a voice. Amy turned, there wasn't anyone their

"Amy? You alright?" asked the Doctor

"Yeah-Yeah, I'm fine, just give me a minute" Amy said as she walked off in the direction of the voice. She walked behind a large tent.

...

The Doctor waited, and waited. However suddenly he heard a scream, it was Amy. A sharp scream of terror shouting his name…

The Doctor tracked instantly "Amy!" the Doctor shouted as he ran to the source of the scream, but when he arrived, there wasn't anyone there, nothing but Amy's jacket which was covered in fresh red blood. The Blood of a Human. Amy's Blood.

"No" the Doctor said as he fell to his knees...

* * *

**Oh my god… Amy… NOOOO! Don't worry, she'll be safe… or will she? ;-) What has happened to her and will the Doctor save her? Find out next time**

**Alan**


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor waited, and waited. However suddenly he heard a scream, it was Amy. A sharp scream of terror shouting his name…

The Doctor reacted instantly "Amy!" the Doctor shouted as he ran to the source of the scream, but when he arrived, there wasn't anyone there, nothing but Amy's jacket which was covered in fresh red blood. The Blood of a Human. Amy's Blood.

"No" the Doctor said as he fell to his knees...

...

Amy's eyes flickered open. She tried to rub her head, but she couldn't. She was strapped down to a strange lab table. She noticed her arms were covered in blood, bruises and cuts. The same was with her legs, and her neck, and her face. She was covered in her own blood. Her new clothes had been ripped and, speaking frankly, torn by whatever had kidnapped her. She tried to struggle out of the straps, but just couldn't. She was tide down too tightly. Her hair fell over one of Amy's eyes. It was untidy and the curls had gone. Her makeup had been washed away. She didn't know how she got their…

...

_"Amelia Pond" whispered a voice. Amy turned, there wasn't anyone their_

_"Amy? You alright?" asked the Doctor_

_"Yeah-Yeah, I'm fine, just give me a minute" Amy said as she walked off in the direction of the voice. She walked behind a large tent._

...

That was the last thing she could remember. But how did she get their? Where was the Doctor? Her Doctor? Her Raggedy Doctor? She needed to know. The Doctor wouldn't just leave her, right? This doubt came into her head for the first time. She gulped. She needed to get away, but she couldn't. She needed the Doctor. But one question came into her head, who took me? Who kidnapped me? She didn't know of course, but she had an idea. Perhaps an old enemy of the Doctor wanting revenge, or maybe one alien had discovered she was human and she was about to become 'Amy Soup'. She tried to tear the straps apart, but couldn't. She didn't have the energy and her knuckles were torn and bleeding. God she wanted to get away, she wanted to be free. She was still young, 21 in fact. The first time she had meet the Doctor she was 7. Little Amelia Pond. She now went by the name Amy Pond, but she was still that little girl. When she was younger, the Doctor left her. 5 Minuets he promised her, but he was 12 years late, then he let again, and was 2 more years late. 14 years since Fish Fingers and Custard. She giggled, Fish Fingers and Custard. She remembered how she dressed Rory up as her Raggedy Doctor and played games where she went to meet her great grandfather and stopped the Titanic from sinking. That was years ago through. How could games become real? Well, they did. She was now traveling in time and space with a bowtie wearing alien who thinks his time machine is 'Sexy'. She laughed a bit. How could the Doctor be so stupid yet so clever at the same time? He was like Sherlock Homes, only more impressive and less human, but the Doctor was still human, if you can say that. He was a Timelord after all. God she thought it was weird, but, she didn't know why she thought it was. The Doctor was the most impressive man he had ever known. So human, yet so Ailen. She was just an ordinary human being. Right? Yeah she was, she thought. She laughed. The Raggedy Doctor and the Girl Who Waited.

...

_"And what sort of job's a kissogram?"_

_"I go to parties and I...kiss people... with outfits. It's a laugh"_

_"You were a little girl five minutes ago!"_

_"You're worse than my aunt!"_

_"I'm the Doctor; I'm worse than everybody's aunt! And that is not how I'm introducing myself"_

_ ..._

_"It's you. You came back"_

_"Course I came back, I always come back. Something wrong with that?"_

_"And you kept the clothes"_

_"Well I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes"_

_"Including the bow tie"_

_"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool"_

_ ..._

_"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."_

_"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more"_

_"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff... That was two years ago!"_

_"Oh... Oops"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"So that's-"_

_"14 Years!"_

_"14 Years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited. You've waited long enough"_

_ ..._

_"I thought...well, I started to think you were just a madman with a box"_

_"Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me, 'cause it's important and one day your life may depend on it...I am definitely a madman with a box!"_

_ ..._

_"I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the film, it won't play for me"_

_"It played for me..."_

_"The difference being the computer doesn't register me as human"_

_"Why not? ...You Look Human"_

_"No, you look Time Lord. We came first"_

_"So there's other Time Lords, yeah?"_

_"No. There were, but there aren't... just me now. Long story. It was a bad day, bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever"_

_ ..._

_"It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind... you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry"_

_ ..._

_"Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart. If you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, ever put in a trap... Me"_

_ ..._

_"What if the gravity fails?"_

_"I've thought about that"_

_"And?"_

_"We'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it!"_

...

_"What are you thinking?"_

_"Time can be rewritten"_

...

Amy smiled. She loved all this. She loved traveling in the TARDIS with the Doctor. She felt safe when she was with the Doctor. She didn't love Rory or Jeff or anyone else, she loved-

A door opened, it was a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Amy asked. It didn't respond "Who are you?!"

The Creature growled at her _"Silence little Amelia. Sleep now. Sleep. Sleep. __**Sleep**__…"_ it said as Amy's eyes flickered closed...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! What are these things and what do they want with Amy, and what is the Doctor going to do to find her? Find out next time ;-)**

**Alan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and quess what day it is? My birthday! =D So i'm giving you a new chapter tonight to show how much i love you all!**

* * *

It had been several hours since Amy had vanished. The Doctor pursued the worst. There were no traces of a teleport as the sonic and the TARDIS would have picked it up, there was no energy source from that area at all. There was no force field or hologram or time slip or anything. Amy had just vanished in a flash just leaving behind her blood covered jacket. The Doctor, for one of the first times in his life, had no idea what to do… The Doctor just sat down on a rock, head in his arms, thinking of how Amy could have disappeared and how she could. He signed. There was no logical answer.

"No, if there was a rift in time at the exact spot she disappeared, the TARDIS would have detected it" he sighed

He really didn't know what to do. Amy Pond, he knew he had to find her, if she was still alive that is...

...

_"The Doctor is giving up courage. He doesn't know what to do…" _

_"The Doctor must find us, he must. It is part of our plan. He __**must**__ find us…"_

_"What of the human female?"_

_"She is necessary for our future and our past. Bring her to me" _

_..._

It had been a day, and the Doctor was ready to give up, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He rested his head in his arms. He signed. For once, he lost. The trouble was he was as Amy said, 'Stupid' and he was a 'typical bloke', that was the thing. He was letting his feelings over take him. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. An Envelope, TARDIS Blue! He looked up; it was set down on a small brown rock near him. He picked it up. On the front, it read;

...

_To the Doctor (well, my past, or you, or me, or us, or whatever)_

_Love from the Doctor (from your future, or me, or you, or, something! Look, I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important so read the letter already)_

...

The Doctor laughed a bit, but then remembered that Amy had been taken. His smile disappeared. He slowly opened the Envelope. Inside was a Winnie the Pooh post card.

"Right..." thought the Doctor. The Look on his face was of confusion and laughter. He opened the post card. It read;

...

_Ah, Hello Doctor! _

_Now, if i got the date right, then your here on an adventure with Amy. Now, Amy's fine. She's been kidnapped through, so she's not fine, but she isn't dead, so that's something 'eh. No. Best not make jokes like that then, expectedly as your emotions are going, well, weird as you're having feelings you haven't felt before. Now, Amy is Fine, but she's been kidnapped by a hostile force that wants revenge on me, and when i mean me i mean the present me, or the future you. They want revenge on you for something you haven't done yet, and i still haven't done it yet, i think. Look, long story and i don't know most of it just like with River Song, but at least, wait actually what am i saying? This is, look, Amy needs to be saved. Time IS running out for her, seriously Doctor, her life is in danger, you need to find her now. The Creatures that took her want you, but they will kill her. Believe me, believe yourself. You have to find her._

_Love from the Doctor_

_PS. You may need to get a healing patch from the TARDIS ready when you find her._

_PSS. Bring a Pair of Slippers_

_PSSS. Okay, forget the Pair of Slippers_

_PSSSS. Spoilers_

_PSSSSS. Remember you need to write this so you can read it, wibbily wobbly timey wimmy!_

_..._

The Doctor put the post card down. Amy was alive. He needed to find her. The Search was on.

* * *

**Oooh... now the Doctors going to get mad... stay tuned for the next chapter ;-)**

**Alan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all, and I would just like to say, wow. You lot really like this story. I am getting a ton of views every day! I love you all! Now, let's role on chapter 10! And while this isn't much of a chapter, it is leading into something big ;)**

* * *

As the Doctor continued scanning the area for signs of what happened to Amy, he became more and more determined. The letter from him but in the future confirmed she was alive. Hours, Days, Months, Years, Decades. The Doctor was willing to spend all this time trying to save Amy. As the two twin suns of Kurr-Hea-Fu III rose above the horizon, the Doctor watched. He was missing the obvious. The Doctor had never been in love, not like that, but this time…

The Doctor sighed. He didn't know what to do. He buried his head into his arms.

"Are you okay?" said a voice

The Doctor looked up from his long green pee coat that had become damp due to his tears, and he came face-to-face with an old woman.

"Are you okay?" she repeated

The Doctor looked around, thinking she was talking to someone else. She was talking to him however "Yeah, I'm fine thanks" he said as he sniffed

"I can tell you not" she replied nodding her head towards the Doctor's tears; he hadn't even noticed he was crying "You're like my Nephew" she continued

"Oh" the Doctor said, not really bothered about what she was saying

"Yes, he's like you. He just, sits there, crying. He lost his wife ages ago, she died you see. Now, he just sits there, you've lost someone haven't you"

The Doctor nodded, she was right. The Doctor knew he needed to find Amy, he had too.

"Before his wife died, my Nephew loved talking about science stuff" she continued. "He had lots of ideas, different timelines, time reversing, err, new Dimensions" she said

The Doctor looked up. Dimensions… Oh course. His face shown with delight, _that_ was how Amy disappeared! A Dimension Jump! He was missing the obvious

"Of course!" The Doctor shouted, becoming fully alert and snapping his fingers with delight

"I do beg your pardon?" the woman asked

"Yes, and i Love You. You've helped me realise something! Forever and forever, i love you!" he said as he shook her hand and ran off

"Well, someone was happy" the woman remarked

...

As two hooded figures dragged the blood covered Amy into the large, rocky room, she collapsed. She was in far more pain than what she thought possible. Her head was bleeding, her arms were bruised very badly, her legs were covered in cuts. Her skin was very pale, paler than normal; her skin was pure white, literally white. Her clothes were badly ripped. Her chest was bruised so much that she could barely breathe; she was choking from her own breath

_"You are Amelia Pond"_

"Yes" she muttered. She could barely speak

_"You are the companion of the Doctor"_

She nodded

_"We are not asking questions; we are saying statements. You will bring the silence…"_

She looked up "What?" she muttered "Bring the what?"

_"That is of no importance…"_

...

"Come on old girl, for once, for once, please, do this!" the Doctor shouted at his time machine as he pulled levers and flicked switches. The TARDIS dematerialised "YES! Now, come on old girl! Let's Rip Though That Vortex!" the Doctor yelled the TARDIS spun out of control, parts of the walls exploded and the console lit on fire

"Come on! Good old TARDIS! Come on! LET'S FIND AMY!" he shouted at the TARDIS exploded in a large, white light…

* * *

**Did you spot a certain line in there? I don't know when the next chapter will be, but It should be out soon**

**Alan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there, now sorry I didn't update this sooner. Been busy… Also, Doctor Who came back on last night! And it was amazing! I won't spoil anything encase you haven't seen the episode yet, but Blimmy It was amazing! And a certain character (you'll know who it is when you see it) made an amazing impact and can't wait to see where they take the character to. As soon as I saw her, I said two things; "Oh my god!" and "Phwoar!" What? I'm a 14 year old boy… she is cute… anyway… lets role on the next chapter! Now sorry it's not much, the next few chapters are big ;-)**

* * *

"YES! Now, come on old girl! Let's Rip Though That Vortex!" the Doctor yelled the TARDIS spun out of control, parts of the walls exploded and the console lit on fire

"Come on! Good old TARDIS! Come on! LET'S FIND AMY!" he shouted at the TARDIS exploded in a large, white light…

...

The Doctor jumped up from the cold, metal floor

"Amy Pond, get your coat" he mumbled to himself

He looked around; he was in some kind of metal corridor of a ship. He turned, there was a window. As the Doctor walked toward it, the fear on his face grew. Outside was a strange vortex like spiral. Expelling large red lighting that almost hit the ship thing he was standing in. The Doctor knew where he was as soon as he saw it. "Anti-Time" he muttered to himself as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver "Now, let's see..." he said as he activated it and started scanning

...

_"The Doctor has come…"_

_"He must be found…"_

_"I obey" _

...

The Doctor walked through the long grey corridors of the ship he was in. Amy was on their somewhere, but where was she? As the Doctor walked he pulled out a panama hat from his jacket pocket and placed it on his head.

"Get Off Me!"

The Doctor turned. That was the voice of Amy! The Doctor started running towards the source of the scream. He came to a door. The Doctor gulped and straitened his hat. He sighed, and slammed the door open and ran through

"Amy!" he shouted as he saw her. She was tide down to the strange lab table. The Doctor ran over to her and applied the sonic to the straps; realising Amy.

"Uuh…" mumbled Amy as her eyes flickered open "Doctor?" she asked. She could barely speak and she could barely keep her eyes open

"Yes, I'm here, it's alright Amy, everything is alright" the Doctor replied as he held her blood covered check

_"Doctor!" _

The Doctor turned. There stood a hooded figure

"Ah, hello! Now, i take it you're the ones who _kidnapped_my _friend_!" shouted the Doctor at these creatures

_"Correct. But she is far more than a friend isn't she…?"_

The Doctor as he held up his sonic screwdriver "What are you?" he questioned

_"We are… time" _

"Reveal yourself! **NOW**!"

_"The Anger of a Time Lord is revealed…" _

"What are you? What do you mean?"

They said nothing

"**What are you**?!" shouted the Doctor "You took my friend, _hurt_ her, and trapped her in this dimension. WHY?"

_"The Anger of a Time Lord is revealed. That is what we need…."_ it said as it lifted its arm, and shot a beam of energy from the pam of its hand at the Doctor, the Doctor screamed in pain as he collapsed. The Hooded Creatures gave a slight laugh as he fell to the floor...

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What is going to happen? Find out next time ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and wow. On Sunday the latest chapter was realised, and I got 671 views on that one chapter. Wow, I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! And this is it, the chapter that is going to change the relationship between 11/Amy forever. Oh yeah!**

* * *

The Doctor awoke lying next to Amy. His hands were tied together, the same with his legs. His arms were covered in scratches and cuts like Amy. He acted as he moved. He realised his mouth was cut as it was starting to bleed.

"Amy?" he asked

Amy didn't respond, she only managed to move her head to face the Doctor. She was covered in blood and cuts. She looked like she was in so much pain she could barely move. "Doctor" she muttered without opening her eyes

"Yes, I'm here" he replied as Amy's head fell onto his shoulder, and she giggled a little

"It feels so nice finally being able to rest my head" she said in relief

The Doctor lowered his head to hers. "It's okay, i am here you now"

"Doctor, it's been months" she said

"What?" the Doctor asked

"It's been months since i last saw you. I waited. And waited. And waited. But you just left me, i thought you had left me to die" she said as she lifted her head and stared straight into the Doctor, probably right through him

"Amelia, i tried to find you, and i couldn't until now. For me it's only been a few hours. There must be a timing difference here. I'm so sorry. I should never have brought you here. I didn't sleep at all, knowing you weren't safe. I would have ripped time apart to save you. Every thought i had was of you, i couldn't rest until you were safe" the Doctor replied as he saw a tear fall down Amy's face "I'm sorry"

Amy smiled, it was the first time in months she did "Doctor, can i tell you something?" she asked

"Of course" he replied

"I was scared. More scared than ever, and i thought of you. Every time. And the thing is, i didn't know if i would live to see you again, i don't love Rory or Jeff or Ben. I don't love any of them, no. I-I love you" she said as more tears fell down her blood covered face and fell into the cuts in her skin. The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat. She sighed. "I know you don't love me, not in that way. But i do. I do Doctor, i love you"

The Doctor looked at her. "Oh Amy, you don't know a thing" he said to her

"What do you mean?" she asked

The Doctor didn't say a thing, no. He just leaned forward, and his lips touched hers. He kissed her. Amy's eyes opened wide, and she finally closed them when she realised what was happening. The Doctor pulled his face of hers "No" he said

"Doctor?" she asked

"I'm sorry, i didn't, i couldn't control myself. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too" he said as he turned away from her

"But, you..." she started speaking

The Doctor swallowed "Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself, I'm feeling emotions I've never felt before, I-I" he tried to speak but he couldn't. He kept tripping over his words.

"You, your feeling emotions you've never felt before, and you kissed me. You mean you, Love Me?" she asked him

The Doctor stared at her "Yes. I-I do. I've never felt like this before. I don't know. I-I, i love you" He said as he turned away from her again…

* * *

**They kissed! Oh my god! Once again, not much of a chapter… but soon the chapter's lengths will get a hell of a lot longer ;-)**

**Alan**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it. One of the big chapters. In this chapter, well… read it and find out ;-)**

**Also Doctor Who last night, my god it was good. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship is… odd to say the least as the concept goes go all over the place, but I loved it. I was excited about this episode for 3 reasons. 1: Matt Smith. 2: Rupert Graves stars in it. And 3: David Mitchell and Robert Webb quest stars as voices of robots. So… two of my favourite actors of all time and two of my favourite comedians of all time in one episode? Hell yeah!**

* * *

"You, your feeling emotions you've never felt before, and you kissed me. You mean you, Love Me?" she asked him

The Doctor starred at her "Yes. I-I do. I've never felt like this before. I don't know. I-I, i love you" He said as he turned away from her again. He starred at the floor.

"But, are you, ashamed of it?" Amy asked

"It couldn't work, I'm 907 and I'm a different species from you" the Doctor was still looking at the floor. 'Did i just really reveal my feelings?' he thought to himself

Amy didn't know what to say. She loved the Doctor, and she had just discovered he loved her. She didn't know what to say or do. Neither did the Doctor.

...

_"Take the Doctor to the Extraction Chamber. Our past and our future must be confirmed…"_

_"We will live"_

_"Correction; We MUST live…"_

_ ..._

Amy and the Doctor were still silent, they didn't know what to say or do.

"Doctor?" Amy broke the long and awkward silence

"Y-Yes"

"If it is easier for you, you can take me home" she said

"Why?"

Amy sighed "Well, I've made you feel things you haven't felt before. If it is easier for you, I'll leave"

"Amelia, no. I wouldn't want you to leave" the Doctor sighed, still not sure what else to say or do.

"Good, because, i don't want to leave" Amy said as she looked into his eyes, and leaned forward. Their lips met once again. Their eyes fluttered closed. Amy pulled away from the Doctor.

"Good work Pond" the Doctor laughed

"Not too bad yourself" Amy joined in on the laughing

The door slid open, a robbed figure walked through into the room.

The Doctor gulped "It's time i take it"

_"Correct"_

"Best get it over and done with then" the Doctor sighed

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked "Get what over with?"

"Oh Pond, haven't you noticed?" the Doctor remarked

"No"

"Use your eyes, notice everything, just like on Star Ship UK" the Doctor smiled

"_Silence_"

"Very well, Amy, be quiet, it's time to create all of this..."

...

As Amy and the Doctor were forced into the 'Extraction Chamber Room', they were greeted by 20 or so robbed figures

"Nice reception comity" the Doctor remarked "I take it this is it, it's time for you to be born"

"_Correct_"

"Better get it over with then" he smiled

"Doctor, what do you mean? What are these creatures? and Where are we?"

"Well, i mean we are about to create these guys" he laughed

"What?" Amy once again asked

"Do you know where we are? We are in the Dimensional Rift in the very heart of time. You see, there are all sorts of different dimensions, now; the Time Vortex has an opposite, the Anti-Time Vortex so to speak. A place where time runs backwards. These two dimensions are bridged together by a Dimensional Rift. These creatures were born in that Dimensional Rift by a convention of both dimensions. HOWEVER, the trouble with that is the conversation would backfire, so it needs a separate force. Me" the Doctor explained "They need my anger to help stabilise them. Hence why they said to me that they are 'Time', and 'The Anger of a Timelord is revealed, that is what we needed'. They need me to create them"

Amy looked at his like he was crazy, but a good crazy "I still don't understand" she said

"Time Travel is complicated" the Doctor said "If we don't make them, we create a Paradox"

"_That is why you are needed. We knew you would have to save us. You must save us."_ the hooded creatures spoke

"Exactly, but there's something that we still don't know" the Doctor hinted at

"What?" asked Amy

"What are under these guys hoods?" the Doctor asked as he turned and looked at one robbed creature "What are you?" he smiled with curiosity

"_We are time itself in humanoid form. We can see what is, what was, what can be and must not be. We are the new lords of time_"

"But I'm the Doctor. Last of the Timelords. And the Timelords we're once the lords of time. You aren't they're replacements" the Doctor replied

_"We shall be…"_

"Now isn't it time you created yourself? After all, this is a Paradox that will result in a bigger Paradox if you don't do that"

Suddenly, two hooded creatures grabbed the Doctor and flung him into a strange chair much like the one you would find in the Dentist. They pulled down a strange metal hat like thing and set it over the Doctor's head

"Lucky i look great in a hat" he winked

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Amy asked

"Nothing, now, don't worry, i may scream a bit and i may start bleeding, but don't worry" the Doctor reinsured her

_"Activate the machine…"_

"Doctor, i love you" Amy told him

The Doctor smiled "I-I love you too" he smiled back

The Machine hat thing was activated. The lights around it flickered on and off, and the Doctor screamed in pain as his eyes turned red. Blood started to poor out of his eyes, mouth, ears, and noes. Amy could only watch in horror. The Doctor screamed as his anger was removed. More and more blood poored out of him. The Creatures started chanting. Faster and faster, filling the room. Amy gulped as she saw the man she loved screaming in pain

_"We are successful. The anger of a Timelord is being transported into the dimensional rift. We are the new lords of time…"_

Suddenly, the lights of the room flickered off

_"What is happening?"_

"ME!" the Doctor screamed through the blood falling out of his mouth "It's ME!"

Amy smiled at him

"_What_?"

"Rule 63: If you're my enemy, don't let me have control over you! And guess what? YOU HAVE GIVING ME CONTROL! This Machine, controls you!" the Doctor beamed with delight

The Creatures all then screamed, holding their heads, begging for life

"You TOOK my Friend! You HURT her! And you tried to kill her! Rule 1: DON'T Make me angry!" the Doctor yelled as the hat thing exploded, and the creatures fell to the floor; dead. The Doctor stood up, panting, out of breath.

Amy stared at him, and leaped forward, and kissed him "Wow; that was… impressive. You blew them up" she smiled

The Doctor winked at her. "Anyway, we need to get out of here, and we really need a shower and rest" he said

"Yeah" the Doctor said "Come on Pond" he said as he put his arm around Amy and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed the large silver button as he pointed it to the air. The TARDIS materialised around them

"Amelia Pond, where should we go next?" he smiled at her as theirs lips met...

* * *

**Oh yeah, they are together! And remember, we are no where near the ending of the story yet ;-)**

**Alan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there and welcome back to Amy Pond! Last chapter they finally revealed their love for each other and what not. So, let's continue the story!**

* * *

The Doctor pulled down on several levers on the TARDIS console. As he flicked several switches, and pushed forward on levers, the TARDIS shook as it landed. He clapped his hands together and span around pulling several more levers. You could tell he was happy. Just a few hours ago, Amy didn't know he loved her, now however, they were 'together', if that was the right word. She was no longer a normal companion, no; she was a partner, the Doctor's partner, the Doctor's sole mate, the Doctor's lover. There was probably no right word for their relationship, Lover and Partner was probably the two right ones, or at least the ones that described their relationship best. As he activated the scanner, he picked up his hat from the chair and placed it on his head. He was wearing his usual clothes. A Bowtie, His Long Green Pea Coat, A Stripy Shirt, Braces, and his other things, but today, he had brought it up a notch. His Bowtie was a bright blue, same with his braces. His shirt was white with sliver and cream coloured strips. His clothes were also new from the wardrobe. It was clear he was out to impress Amy.

So much had happened since the Doctor had regenerated… He would never have believed it if someone had told him beforehand. _Amelia Pond_… How could he not have known he loved her and that she loved him? It was the first time the Doctor had ever allowed himself to slip into the idea of loving someone in that way. He had loved Rose but he never allowed himself to fall for her, but for Amy… he had no choice. Her long ginger hair and bright eyes made the Doctor's hearts melt… As a Timelord, he has a responsibility. A responsibility to the universe to always be there for it and to the people who need it. Only trouble is that his mind was occupied with Amy now… he loved her more than anything in the entire universe. More than Galifrey, more than Earth, more than anyone else in the universe. And she loved him. The Doctor couldn't help but like the situation…

"Hi Doctor" Amy said as she walked into the console room. She was wearing a blue dress with no sleeves and the skirt went down to her knees.

"Ah, Hello" the Doctor said as he span around on the heal of his shoe

"Someone's happy" Amy laughed

"Well, we're on a date" he said as he kissed her check and pulled yet another lever causing Amy to laugh "And you look gorgeous"

"You look rubbish" Amy giggled

The Doctor looked at himself "What?! Rubbish? Me? Never!" he laughed

"I saw a Tux back in the wardrobe, surly you would wear that" she laughed

"Note to self: Amy wants me to wear a Tux" he spoke to himself

Amy shook her head and giggled at the same time "So where are we?" she asked

"The Kampaio, in the Galaxy of Uritrix. It was recommended to me by an old friend of mine, it was lucky he did as i don't know many romantic places" he remarked "Good old Dorium! Anyhow, let's go" he said as he took Amy's hand and pulled her outside for their First Date...

* * *

**Remember to leave a review and i'll see you next time**

**Alan**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am SO sorry that this is… really bloody late. So sorry. It's only recently that I've noticed that I was no pleased of the original chapter of this so I've redone it, adding in a scene that will remove the next chapter from existence as that explained Elya's back story and I never liked that chapter, so I've removed that and added this scene in to make up his backstory. Also I'm going away on a drama trip for all of next week from Monday, so I won't be able to upload chapters from there so I'm uploading this now to make up for it. I should get the next chapter out within two weeks or so. Also this chapter introduces… well… read to find out. Also remember to leave a review ;-)**

* * *

The Kampaio, said to be one of the Greatest Restaurants in the galaxy, probably the entire universe.

"Come along Pond!" said the Doctor as he pulled Amy out of the TARDIS.

And there it was, The Kampaio itself. It was like a castle. Huge and Golden. With huge pillar like objects with statues of Angles on them. There were huge golden doors. Many alien species were there, more than what there was at Kurr-Hea-Fu III, way more!

"Wow" Amy muttered in amazement

"You like it?" the Doctor asked her

"Like it? It's amazing! It's like a Temple of the Gods!"

"Come on" the Doctor said as he took her hand

"Wait, won't the TARDIS be seen?" Amy asked

The Doctor stared at her "What do you mean?"

"Well, a big blue box will probably be seen by all these species. Expectedly as it in the Space Ship Parking Lot" she laughed

"The TARDIS has a Chameleon Circuit, call it a Cloaking Device if you wish. People will just walk past it" he winked "Now let's go!" he said as he kissed her check and took her hand

...

As the Doctor and Amy walked into The Kampaio, they stared in wonder. It was a Temple of the Gods. The Windows sparkled like diamond. The Floor was so shinny that the refection had a reflection, how that was possible astounded the Doctor, but he didn't care less. Amy stared all around her. She thought that the dress she was wearing was way too poor to wear to, this place.

"Doctor" Amy said "How much did it cost to get a table here?"

The Doctor looked at her "None. I know the owner" he winked

"The Owner?"

"Old friend of mine" he said as he hit the bell on the bar "ELYA!" he shouted through the bar, all the creatures and people stared at him. Amy laughed

Outstepped a man, he was about 30; with slightly messy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black suit with an overcoat. "Doctor!" He said as he saw him

"Hello my old mate!" said the Doctor as he hugged him "How have you been?"

Elya's face sank "Well, to be honest… not great." Elya sighed "Sarah's left me"

The Doctor stopped hugging him "I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you too we're great together"

"It's okay, I'm over it" he said "Who's your friend" he said as he nodded towards Amy

The Doctor swallowed "My Date. Elya, meet Amy Pond. Amy; meet Elya Hull"

"Hello Amy" he said as he shook her hand "Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine"

"Glad to hear it" Amy smiled

"You're Scottish aren't you?" Elya asked recognising Amy's accent

"Yep" Amy replied

"I was born in Scotland myself, I'm glad to meet another Scot after living here for the last 7 years" he smiled

Amy smiled and giggled a bit.

"Any who..." the Doctor said interrupting the conversation "We should get our table"

"Oh yes. Table 92, the big one in the other room" Elya winked, which Amy saw.

"Thanks, come along Pond" the Doctor said as he took her hand

...

As Amy and the Doctor sat down at the table, the Doctor removed his Hat and sat it down on the table

"You still have that" Amy laughed

"Yes! Panama Hats are Cool"

"Cooler than Bowties?"

"Of course not, Bowties are the _coolest_" the Doctor laughed

"Doctor, i saw Elya wink at you. Why?"

"Yeah, Elya is bisexual, he's both ends of the-"

"I understand what bisexual means" Amy laughed

"Elya has had a bit of a crush on me. Nothing has happened or ever will happen. He likes women but he has a-"

"I understand Doctor" Amy interrupted again

The Doctor sighed. He didn't like it when someone interrupted him. He likes being the clever clots of the universe, but for Amy, he can make an exception

"So should we order?" asked Amy

"Let's" the Doctor smiled as he took a drink from his glass. His eyes lit up "This glass, it isn't glass, it's diamond! Solid Diamond!" he said as he tapped it

"Get out" Amy said looking at hers. _How the hell was this place so posh?_

...

"Here you are" Elya came up to the table holding two large plates of food in the style of a 50's waiter; holding the plates in the palm of his hands

"Ah ha!" the Doctor clapped his hands together and picked up his knife and fork. As Elya set down the food Amy felt a wave of amazement flow over her; it looked amazing. Just the presentation alone made her mouth water, let alone the actual food on the plate. It looked far better than any restaurant she had been to before and probably ever.

"Thank you!" She said

"No problems" Elya smiled back looking much like a waiter from a classic romance movie as he turned to walk back to the bar

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked

"Back to the bar" Elya chuckled "Need to serve some others"

"Nah. Come on!" Amy said as she nodded towards the chair "Looks like you need a bit of company"

Elya gave a slight smile as he pulled the chair out from next to Amy and sat down. "Suppose it'll do me good to get a bit of a rest and talk to some friends"

"So Elya, how did you meet the Doctor?" Amy asked

Elya looked down at his hands "I suffered from brain damage when I first met the Doctor. It was going to kill me. I had got it from when I was abused as a child by my adopted parents. They had beaten me until I was 10 and some neighbours had seen then smacking me across the face with a knife. My parents; my _real_ parents died long before. My mother died in childbirth with me and my father died in a car accident when I was a couple of months old. I have no memories of either. Then I was put into a foster home and… well they took their anger out on me. I then went to another home, I think of them as my real parents, they we're the people who I truly loved and loved me back. It was there where I met Sarah, my ex-girlfriend who I told you about. She had lived next door to us until I moved out and got a job here. A couple of months later she walked in here and… I fell in love with her. We started chatting reminiscing over our old times and then I asked her out. She said yes. But later on in life, I discovered a disease devolving in my head and it was going to kill me. The Doc here saved my life. He had given me some medicine and so it helped me survive until the final operation to remove that part of my brain. I only survived because of the Doctor. And I have never thank you enough for saving my life" Elya smiled

"You don't need to" The Doctor smiled back

"How about you Amy? How did you meet the Doctor?"

Amy looked up at the Doctor who was looking at her. They're eyes met. Amy reached out her hand and grabbed the Doctor's "He's my guardian angel" The Doctor felt his checks redden and blush. "I was only 7, there was this crack in my wall and I could hear noises from it. It was terrifying. And so I prayed to Santa to help me" Amy giggled "Stupid little child thing. Anyway… I wanted help. And he fell out of the sky wearing ragged clothes; I called him my Raggedy Doctor. He had to open the crack to close it, but it was a wormhole allowing a criminal to escape intergalactic jail; Prisoner Zero"

"It was two points in space-time that shouldn't have touched, allowing a wormhole to form" the Doctor explained

"Yeah that" Amy chuckled "He stopped him and saved the planet, and then invited me to join him in his adventures in time and space"

"So you travelled with him when you we're 7?" Elya asked  
"No. After Prisoner Zero escaped, he had to leave. The TARDIS was going to crash and burn so he had to stabilise the engines. He said he would be 5 minutes, but ended up being 12 years late. And then another 2 years after we defeated Prisoner Zero. But I never doubted him, I love him" Amy smiled toward the Doctor.

"Anyway, I best leave you two love birds to your food. It must be getting cold" Elya urged as he pulled out his chair and stood up

...

After about 5 hours, the two had finished their dinner date thingy as the Doctor would put it.

"Elya. We're off" the Doctor said as he placed on his hat while holding Amy around the waist.

"Doctor" sighed Elya "I was thinking" he took a deep breath "Could i come with you?" he asked

"Hell Yeah!" Amy burst out "It'll be great to have another Scot in the TARDIS"

"Doctor?" asked Elya "What do you think?"

"Sure" he replied "But why are you asking me now? I asked if you wanted to come along 7 years ago, and you said no. Why now?"

"Well, there is nothing for me here now. The restaurant isn't really mine. I'm a co-owner. And with Sarah leaving me, there's nothing here for me anymore. So, could I?" Elya added

The Doctor smiled and shook Elya's hand "Welcome aboard Elya!" he grinded, not noticing a white crack form in the back of the Restaurant…

* * *

**Ahhh Snap! We've got a new TARDIS crew member! YEAH! See you next time and remember to leave to favourite, follow me and review :-)**

**Alan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 16 of Amy Pond! And this is it. THIS is a chapter that is going to be REALLY important for the plot. So be prepared for some large character development during the coming chapters ;-)**

* * *

"Come Along!" the Doctor shouted as he, Amy, and Elya ran from some kind of tribe. As the tribe chanted and chanted as they ran, they threw large sticks and rocks at them. The ground was complete rock; with no good lights or anything to see where they we're going. They could see the light being intimated from the TARDIS windows so they knew where they needed to head to. "Just for the record, this is your fault Elya!"

"MY Fault?" Elya shouted "How was I meant to know that speaking to the queen of their tribe meant death for us? YOU should have warned us about that kind of stuff!"

"You trying to make out that it's my fault? Let me tell you a thing or two…"

"Boys!" Amy snapped as she ran nearly tripping up over a rock "Let's agree later, now we need to get the hell out of here as the trio reached the TARDIS

"Get in the TARDIS!" the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and activated it at the TARDIS door; the doors flung open "Get in!" The Doctor jumped into the Police Box, followed by Elya and Amy. They locked the door just in time as a spear got lodged into the doorframe…

"Wow, that, was, different" Elya said as he slumped against the door

"We should get out of here" the Doctor said as he pulled a lever and the TARDIS dematerialised

Amy laughed as she walked towards the Doctor "That was… really odd… we could have died, and it really improved our day" she said as she kissed him laughing

"Anyway, where next?" asked the Doctor as he removed his hat and flung it onto the console "How about-" the Doctor said before he was interrupted by the chorus of the song Immortal; Amy's ring tone

"Just a sec" Amy said as he took out her phone "I need to answer this" she didn't recognise the number as she started talking "Hello?"

_"Is that Amy Pond speaking?"_

"Yes, it's me"

_"Listen to me very carefully"_

"Who is this?"

The Man chuckled on the other end of the phone. _"Oh, don't you remember me?"_

"No..."

The Doctor and Elya looked at each other, who was she speaking too?

_"We've meet before, once, you didn't really like the meeting"_

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

_"Don't you remember what happened 1 year ago?"_

Amy's eyes lit up with fear "Who is this?"

_"Hello Amelia, nice to have had a prober chat..."_

Amy hung up, she was slightly scared.

"You alright Amy?" asked the Doctor who was no standing next to her

"Yeah, yeah I-I'm fine" she said as she made her way up the staircase

"Amy?"

"I'm fine" she said as she walked away, and started running… She ran into her room. She locked the door and fell onto her soft bed, with tears in her eyes...

* * *

**Oh my god... who is she speaking too? What does he want? And how does he know Amy...? Find out next time ;-)**

**Alan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter of Amy Pond! Yeah! Also, we've got a new logo for the series and I have a new avatar. The logo is of the kiss between the Doctor and Amy from Flesh and Stone, and my avatar is of Karen Gillan. I changed them as I thought it was time for a change and I wanted something different, and because Karen looks sexy in them. Hey, she's hot and the kiss between her and the Doctor; Phwoar! I'm a teenage boy okay, everyone has crushes, and Karen is super sexy, I wouldn't mind being the Doctor in this fic ;-) Anyway… let's get on with this chapter, also it's quite an important chapter as we see a flash back to Amy's life before she travels with the Doctor =D Also we've got over 11 thousand views, THANK YOU ALL! :D :D :D**

* * *

Amy sat on her bed. Her checks were damp because of her tears. She sat their staring at the walls of the TARDIS. How could that man have got her number, and how did it reach the TARDIS? She hated the memory of what happened 1 year ago, she had tried so hard to forget it, and she did, but that phone call made her remember

"Amy?" the Doctor asked through the other side of her door "can I come in?"

Amy wiped away the tears from her eyes and face "Sure"

The Doctor opened the door "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked which was obviously a lie

"Well, that phone call disturbed you, and you ran off here, clearly you were scared. Why?"

Amy turned her head to look at the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed

"Amy. I'm here to help. If there's anything wrong, then tell me, I'll help you. I am here to help" he said as he kissed her "I love you"

"Well, about a year ago, I was, held hostage. It's not a big deal" she said as she continued looking at the floor

"NOT A BIG DEAL!? You were held hostage!" the Doctor screamed in shock

"Okay, it's a big deal. It was ages ago through"

"Then why are you crying?"

Amy moved her hands up to her checks, she was crying. She didn't realise. She let out a small giggle "oh yeah" she smiled to try to hide her sadness

"What happened?"

"It was about a year ago. I went with Aunt Sharon to the bank..."

...

_Leadworth, 1 year ago_

"Come on Amelia" said her Aunt as she walked towards the Leadworth Bank

"There is no hurry! Why do we have to rush?" a younger Amy asked

Her Aunt said nothing as they entered the Bank. As they got to the counter, it happened then. That was when Amy was traumatised. Someone grabbed Amy around the waist and placed a gun to her head

"NO ONE MOVE!" the man who grabbed Amy said as his grip on the trigger tightened. Amy cried out in pain as he grabbed her by the waist and then she felt his hand move up her back to grab her long hair

"Amy!" her Aunt said in shock

"SHUT UP! Get onto the floor or she'll get a bullet through her pretty little head!" the Man shouted "GET ON THE FLOOR! THE LOT OF YOU!"

As he moved the gun closer to Amy's head, the many people in the Bank got onto the floor. Amy cried and gulped. She tried to struggle out from his grip, but he had a loaded gun, she dared not move

"Now, Put the money from the safe in the bag!" he said as he took out a large brown bag. "PUT THE DANM MONEY IN THE BAG OR SHE GETS A BULET THROUGH HER FACE!" he shouted as the workers at the bank had no choice but to give in and to place money in the bag. It must have been a good couple of thousand they handed over before he pulled the bag onto his back and retreated out of the bank, Amy still in his arms.

"Let me go!" Amy screamed, kicking him in his ankle as she tried to break free, only for the man to let go of her hair; grab her by her neck and slam her face against a wall as he made a retreat…

...

_Present Day_

"I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to die. When he grabbed me… I was so scared I thought he was going to shoot me, and when he tried to pull me outside before he slammed me against the wall… I thought he was going to rape me…" Amy said as tears made their way down her checks and onto the floor, she was so scared; she was hugging herself and she wasn't allowing herself to blink or move

"Amy" the Doctor said as he put his arm around her, making her jump back onto the wall. She was too scared. The Memory of that haunted her "I'm sorry I made you jump then" the Doctor said

"It's okay" she said crawling back "I shouldn't get myself so worked up"

"Don't worry; everyone's memories have an effect on them. That memory is your worst fear. Everyone is scared of one thing or another, life does that. But what you experienced… it should never have happened to anyone, least of all you" the Doctor said trying to comfort her "What happened next?"

"Someone managed to call the police. They arrived just before he got away" Amy couldn't take it any longer. She reached forward and embraced the Doctor, hugging him as tears fell down onto the Doctor's trousers.

"It's okay, it's okay" the Doctor said as he stroked her hair. "Would you feel safer sleeping in my room tonight?" he asked

"Okay. We are partners. Boyfriend Girlfriend in a manner of speaking. I love you" she said as she kissed him, still with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Ooooh... will the Doctor let this guy get away with hurting Amy? Well, stay tuned ;-) Also please review, would like some more :)**

**Alan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and welcome to chapter 18 of Amy Pond! Yeah! Also thanks for the reviews last chapter, your all amazing! :D**

**This chapter is wwwaaaayyy to short, tried to make it longer but I couldn't, so it's only about 500 words. Also this chapter has strong sexual references, hence why it's rated a T. So I did warn you. But anyway, role on the new chapter! :D Also please leave a review, I would appreciate it**

* * *

Amy's eyes flickered open. As she rubbed her eyes, one thought came to her head; _'This isn't my room'_ she thought as she looked around. She turned to see the body of the Doctor, she was in his bed. The memories of the night before came back to her, of how the phone call scared her and the Doctor let her sleep in his room, and then, well, you know...

"You're staring at me Pond" the Doctor muttered without opening his eyes

Amy giggled "G'morning" she said as she kissed his neck, tickling him slightly. The Doctor turned to face her

"Did you have a good sleep?" the Doctor asked

"Well... did we-"

"You should stop now" the Doctor interrupted, slightly embarrassed of what she was about to say, but still giggling like a monkey

"Yeah, I probably should" she laughed as she kissed him. She rubbed her hands through his hair as the Doctor did the same to her.

The Door opened "Doctor could I-" Elya said as he walked in

"Elya!" the Doctor said in surprise as he and Amy pulled the blankets up more to cover their bodies

"We were just, err..." Amy tried to say

Elya looked around "I should… go..." he said awkwardly as he backed away out of the room and slowly closed the door "Sorry"

As soon as the door was closed, the Doctor and Amy burst into laughter

"Did Elya..." Amy tried to say through the laughter

"Yeah" the Doctor chuckled

...

_Several Hours later_

As the Doctor was at the console, he couldn't help think of how scared Amy was. She said that the Man was put to jail, but he had to have revenge on him. He had too. he hated seeing his Amy hurt and scared like that, he loved Amy too much. He set the coordinates-

_Earth_

_Date: 27/08/10_

_London Prison_

The Prison that the kidnapper had been sent to... he was going to have his revenge, but he didn't know of what cost he would have to face, and who the kidnapper was...

"Doctor"

"Elya! Hello" the Doctor said as he turned off the scanner

"I'm sorry for barging in on you earlier, I should have knocked" he said as his checks went read

"It's okay" the Doctor said. He also bet out a little blush

"I didn't want to catch you with Amy..." he said as he stumbled over his words

"It's fine, you don't need to go and keep apologising, your forgiven" he smiled

"Okay, thanks. Also, where is the swimming pool?" Elya asked

"Go up the corridor, turn left, then right, and right again, then go into the 3rd door on the right. Walk past the TV room and the Anti-Gravity room, then take the lift to the 82rd floor, then take the blue door on the left, you should see a green door to the right; don't go in there. Continue walking till you see the Exercise room and go into the door across the corridor and then bingo! You're there!" he smiled

"Right, thanks" he said as he walked up the stairs and turned right, only to go back and turn left causing the Doctor to smirk

As the Doctor's smile faded, he turned back to the console, and pulled a lever... He would not let whoever hurt Amy to get away with it, and suddenly he felt the thump of the TARDIS; it had landed…

* * *

**Dun Dun DDDDUUUNNNN! The Doctor is going to get his revenge... dear god... O_O This is going to be EPIC ;) :D Remember to leave a review and follow me**

**Alan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all and welcome to chapter 19 of Amy Pond! Now this chapter involves the odd peace of swearing so be warned. Also on a side note, this chapter was meant to be longer, much longer, but I just couldn't write much more than this. For the last couple of days I've been feeling… sad, upset, every meaning of the words in one. I've just felt sick and tired and angry and… lonely almost. I just haven't been up too editing these much and so… well they're becoming later and later… really sorry and all but what can you do? Also, I've changed the beginning of chapter 1 as the original was poorly edited and that may be a reason why people may not read this, so I've changed it for anyone new who wants to read won't be put off by the first chapter. But anyway, lets begin! Also we've reached 40 reviews, keep them coming!**

* * *

_London Prison_

_"Lights out!"_

The Lights across the prison switched off all at once. The Cells were paved with dark paint on bricks. As the prisoners eyes adjusted to the dark, there was no sound over than of footsteps across the prison. The footsteps got louder. Much louder. They came closer to one cell. The footsteps were now just outside it.

"You came... good. I expected as much"

"What?" the Doctor said as he walked out of the shadows and moved to the bars of the cell

"I knew you would come"

"On the 18th of June 2009, you tried to rob a bank by using the Miss Amy Pond as hostage. You were sent to jail. Now, I'm here for revenge for what you did to my Amy. She is now haunted by you. You nearly killed her. You nearly killed the woman I love. You shouldn't have done that, I'm a Timelord. The last of 'em, I took part in the Time War itself, on the front lines. I am a man who has killed so many times and can never ever look back. I've looked into the very heart of evil, and killed it, over and over and over again, and now you, you tried to kill Amy. And I won't let that pass me"

The Man in the cell laughed "Oh Doctor! You idiot"

"What? H-How do you know my name?"

"Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, Theta Sigma, the Avec, whatever you want to be called" the Man in the cell said as he moved towards the wall, he walked out of the shadows "Don't you remember me?"

"No"

"What?" the man's twisted smile went of his face "Don't you remember me? Remember what YOU did to ME!?" he shouted in anger, far more anger than the Doctor showed, more than the Doctor had ever seen... "Metabilias II, you were there as it fell, when it was destroyed..."

"Metabilias II?" the Doctor looked up "The second planet of the Metabilias system? That was destroyed centuries ago in this timeline, it got caught up in some kind of war, or that's what I've heard. I wasn't even there, so what are you going on about?"

"You cased the doom of the planet. You killed my home, my family, my friends. I was just a kid. I nearly died. I was the only survivor. I ended up on Earth ages ago, and planned this. I planned that you would come for me… I KNEW you would come to me. I KNEW it! I knew if i made your lover so scared, so haunted by her memories, then you would come for revenge. How ironic, that your revenge is in reality mine" the Man said as he burst into laughter, not kind laughter, it was the laughter a madman would do. He leaped forward, grabbing the bars of the cell and sticking his face threw them looking deep into the Doctor's face "Do you remember…?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? You don't?!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Whatever you think about me is wrong. I never set foot on your planet.

"Not yet anyway, for all I know it could be too early in your time stream. But I don't care! I don't... I fucking don't! And you know what? I'm glad your death is ironic!" he said as he revealed some kind of switch, pressing it down the man let out an ignoramus scream and chuckle; and everything went black in an explosion, and all that remained through the silence was the laughing of that evil genius... the Man said 5 words...

"Remember my name, _Mortrinte_..." he said as the Doctor's eyes closed for what seemed like the final time before the Doctor could hear the final word of his sentence…

* * *

**O_O Wait… what the hell just happened?! Well… the Doctor has met his match that's what ;-) Yeah, came as a shock and it's not explained what happens, but it's a cliff-hanger and all will be explained next chapter… so ha! Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter, I just haven't been up to the task of editing them. I've just felt so alone and angry, almost as if I've been betrayed. Not sure why I just have been. Ah well, I'll get over it and once again be the mad and slightly insane teenager you all know and love… well maybe not love as that would be paedophilia and maybe not know as that would be creepy… maybe the mad and slightly insane teenager who you all read his work, yeah that's better as it isn't creepy. (Hu? What's that? I overused that Joke? Why did I do it I hear you ask? Because I can that's why ;) :P Also if i offended anyone with that joke i am sorry, it wasn't meant in that way) Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and please do review**

**Alan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all! And welcome to the new chapter of Amy Pond… and wow… what a cliff-hanger the last chapter ended on! Thanks for the response everyone gave, I appreciate it a lot! So, let's cut the talking and begin… and remember to review ;)**

* * *

_"Remember my name, Mortrinte..." he said as the Doctor's eyes closed for what seemed like the final time before the Doctor could hear the final word of his sentence…_

...

As the Doctor's eye's flickered open, he was barely blinded by the Sun above him. The explosion had done a large amount of damage to the city. As he tried to pull himself out from the rubble, he realised he couldn't. He was trapped under a large piece of Metal and his arm was trapped under a fallen girder. The sun's rays beamed down through cracks in the falls, it was small in amount, but enough for the Doctor's eye's to start to water. He blinked getting the water out from his eyes. As be breathed through his throat, he realised the sagging roof above him. It slowly creaked and cracked. The Doctor gulped. Any second now, the roof would collapse onto the Doctor, finally finishing him off... But there was something wrong, the roof, it was positioned like that. Same with the walls and fallen parts. When the explosion took place, the walls were positioned in such a way that he would be trapped and unable to move. If he survived, then the roof would collapse in onto him

_'Oh Mortrinte clever!'_ the Doctor thought _'He's more clever than I thought!'_

The roof sagged down more

_'I need to get out of here...'_

But he couldn't, the Trap had been Set...

...

"Doctor!" Amy called as she climbed through the bubble searching for the Doctor

"You know what?" Elya asked "Every time the Doctor goes off, he blows something up!"

"Only when he finds an alien ship or something" Amy replied "But he usually doesn't get trapped, something's wrong" Amy thought

...

As the roof sagged down more, the Doctor slowly tried to remove his arm from under a large piece of metal, but failed. Even when he was a Timelord with enormous strength, he couldn't move the metal piece preventing him from escaping

"For God's sake" he sighed

"Good Evening"

The Doctor turned. Mortrinte stood before him, not in the bagged prisoner outfit as before, but now a dark blue suit with a black tie. "The Oncoming Storm. Look at you now" he spat on the ground next to the Doctor

"Mortrinte"

"Hello Doctor"

"What do you want now?" the Doctor asked "Why have you trapped me?"

"A Warning. I don't want to hurt you Doctor. Oh no"

"Then what do you want to do then? Also before I passed out; what we're you about to say? 'Remember my name; Mortrinte…' what? You were about to say something else"

"That's not important. But listen, what I do want, is your surrender"

The Doctor was confused "What?"

"You destroyed my home, my people, everything. I was just a child. A child Doctor" Mortrinte began as he sat down next to the Doctor "Metabilias II. My home planet. It was so beautiful. So peaceful. But one day, you came. You came out of the skies in a ball of light. You destroyed my world, killing everyone I knew. _Everything_ I knew. Anything in sight, you destroyed. I barely survived. An escape craft was about to leave the decay of the planet, I was on it. And then you came. You sabotaged the engine-core and the ship exploded. My mother and I escaped in an escape-pod where we crash landed on a planet. My mother died on impact. I was only a child. I then discovered a civilisation there who took me in. They were the human race. We had crashed on Earth. It was then when I found records of a man in a bowtie traveling the universe; You. And so I began to plan this, I planned your destruction. I had to get revenge, on you, the Doctor, for destroying my home, my family, my friends, everything that i held dear to me, you took forever. The Planet was home to 13 Billion people, and you killed them all... Every, last, one. Apart from Me..." Mortrinte spat "I wanted Revenge. I needed revenge. So i set this up"

"Set what up?" the Doctor asked. He could tell something bad was going to happen...

"Something's coming Doctor. Silence Will Fall. The Fall of the Eleventh. The Pandorica will Open... They are plotting against you Doctor, every… last… one"

"I've heard of Silence Falling and the Pandorica, but what's the other one?"

"The Fall of the Eleventh. The Fall of the 11th Doctor. The Fall of the Doctor. My Revenge. Remember this Doctor, the Fall, but just remember, you have fallen many times in your life, but this will be your fall, the Doctor's ultimate fall. Your final fall! The Fall of the Doctor... In a way i'm your Moriarty!" Mortrinte spat once again

The Doctor gulped. This man was crazy, a genius, far more clever than he appeared.

"I best go now. Your friends are searching for you, they can't find me" Mortrinte said as he stood up and dusted off the dust from his suit "I'll see you around Doctor, I'll see you around..." he said as he climbed through the rubble

Moments Later, the Doctor heard someone

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as she ran to him and kissed him "What happened?"

"Explosion, I was trapped in it. Can you get me out of here?" he said as the roof sagged down more

Amy and Elya cleared the rubble off the Doctor and helped him to his feet, dragging him out of the ruins just as the roof collapsed behind them.

...

_2 Hours Later_

As the Doctor relaxed in the console room, the scanner sprang to life. He stood up, and read the message;

_The Fall of the Eleventh is coming Doctor. Just remember this, no matter what you do; it won't make a difference. But what of your sweat little Amy Pond? The Woman you love? Remember this warning or else..._

_M_

* * *

**O_O Who the hell is this guy? He's insane! Well let me introduce you to the series' main villain; Mortrinte! And he is going to be epic ;-)**

**Also I won't be able to reply to any PMs or messages tomorrow till Tuesday as I will be out on a drama festival. HELL YEAH. But anyway, please do review! :D**

**Alan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all and welcome to the new chapter of Amy Pond. And wow, the support for the last chapter was great! Thanks a lot guys or girls… or other. Last time I said just guys and girls and someone got offended. Nah I joke, but thanks a bunch guys. Also, someone said that I'm giving away too much backstory already for Mortrinte. Blimmy that made me laugh. I thank you for feedback on how I could improve, but if you think that's all we'll see of his background you are so wrong. There is SO much more too see ;-)**

**Also guess what day it is? Children in Need! (Well at least in the UK, not sure of when it takes place in other countries) So I hope you've all given a donation towards charity, and my donation; an extra-long chapter of this. ****_Bring it on! _****So let's begin!**

* * *

_The Fall of the Eleventh is coming Doctor. Just remember this, no matter what you do; it won't make a difference. But what of your sweat little Amy Pond? The Woman you love? Remember this warning or else..._

_M_

The Doctor looked at the message again; the fear in his eyes grew. It had been two weeks since the trap, and the Doctor still was worried. The Fall of the Eleventh, that could only mean one thing... but what puzzled him the most was that he didn't cause the destruction of Mortrinte's planet, at least not yet. It could be too early in his time stream or he may have been framed, either way he didn't want to find out

"Morning Doctor" Elya said as he walked down the TARDIS staircase

"Good Morning" the Doctor replied as he turned off the scanner and pulled a lever "Where's Amy?"

"She's probably not up yet, you know how women are" Elya laughed

"Yeah" the Doctor smiled

"So, where are we going next?" Elya asked as he noticed the Doctor pulling levers and typing things into the TARDIS

"Somewhere nice"

...

As Amy slid down onto the beach chair in the TARDIS library swimming pool, book in her hand. She was wearing her blue swimsuit in case her normal clothes got wet. As she began reading The War of the Worlds by H. , she relaxed into the chair. They had just gotten back from a trip to Logomundopsi where they had been attacked by the Kagananaga-Botizoids. After that, Amy needed to rest. Sure the TARDIS was relaxing in itself, but not in the human version of relaxation. Amy loved traveling with the Doctor and Elya; it was the best time of her life. She loved the Doctor, and he loved her. It had been about Three Months since the Doctor returned for her, and Two Months since they declared love for each other.

_'No one would have believed in the last years of the nineteenth century that this world was being watched keenly and closely by intelligences greater than man's and yet as mortal as his own; that as men busied themselves about their various concerns they were scrutinised and studied, perhaps almost as narrowly as a man with a microscope might scrutinise the transient creatures that swarm and multiply in-'_ Amy read as the Door opened

"Amy?" the Doctor poked his head through the door "Ah, there you are"

"Good Morning Doctor" Amy smiled

The Doctor sat down to Amy, noticing the book she was reading "War of the Worlds, what a book! I even helped good old H.G write the Ending, he didn't know how to do it himself, so i gave him a hand with the writing" the Doctor smiled causing Amy to laugh "So, do you like the library pool?" the Doctor asked

"Love it!" Amy smiled. It was beautiful. Stained glass windows sparkled in the light of the pool. The walls were bookcases, hundreds and hundreds of books lay in them, all in alphabetical order. It seemed that every book ever written was there

"Hang on, I'll be a few minutes" the Doctor said as he quickly walked off. Amy looked down and continued reading

_'...a drop of water. With infinite complacency men went to and fro over this globe about their little affairs, serene in their assurance of their empire over matter. It is possible that the infusoria under the microscope do the same. No one gave a thought to the older worlds of space as sources of human danger, or thought of them only to dismiss the idea of life upon them as impossible or improbable. It is curious to recall some of the mental habits of those departed days. At most terrestrial men fancied there might be other men upon Mars, perhaps inferior to themselves and ready to welcome a missionary enterprise. Yet across the gulf of space, minds that are to our minds as ours are to those of the beasts that perish, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic, regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely drew their plans against us. And early in-'_ Amy read from the book

Amy felt arms grab around her waist. Before she could look up from her book, she was picked up and thrown into the water of the pool. As she swam to the surface of the water, she felt the body of the Doctor jump into the water shouting the word '_Geronimo_'. Amy shook her head laughing at the Doctor. She picked up the floating beach ball and threw it at the Doctor; he caught it and threw it back.

"Go Long!" Amy said as she threw the ball quite high. As the Doctor was about to catch it, Elya jumped in the path caching the ball himself. The three burst into laughter, not noticing a creature watching them from the other side of the room, a tall creature with grey skin. It muttered the words _Silence Will Fall _through its small slit for a mouth. Its small eyes watched the three keenly and closely, just like in the book...

...

After splashing around with the Doctor and Elya for a while, Amy climbed out of the pool to return to her chair and continue her reading of War of the Worlds. She slumped down onto her chair, exhausted. She dried herself down with her towel and continued reading

"Amy!" the Doctor shouted "Why do you want to read when you can swim and do something else that is exiting"

Amy looked up from her book "I want to read this, it may surprise you, but i have never read War of the Worlds"

"What? You have never read War of the Worlds?" Elya asked from the pool, he was still swimming

"No, i was more interested in the movies rather than reading" she looked down at her book.

"I'll go now, I'm starting to get wrinkles" Elya said as he climbed out of the water

"Okay" Amy said without looking from her book

As Elya left, the Doctor sat down next to her. The Doctor kissed Amy's check.

"You know I could give you a audiobook of War of the Worlds, so you can 'read' it and we can do something else" the Doctor said

"I prefer to read" she smiled and kissed the Doctor

The Doctor smiled and got up, as he walked out. Amy turned to her book

_'-in the twentieth century came the great disillusionment. The planet Mars, I scarcely need remind the reader, revolves about the sun at a mean distance of 140,000,000 miles, and the light and heat it receives from the sun is barely half of that received by this world. It must be, if the nebular hypothesis has any truth, older than our world; and long before this earth ceased to be molten, life upon its surface must have begun its course. The fact that it is scarcely one seventh...'_

Amy noticed something in the corner of her eye. She looked at it, and was horrified by the creature that she saw. The creature was tall, over 8 feet. It was humanoid for the most part. Its skin was a dark grey, and the bones protruded through the thin skin. It was clear that anything could tare through the skin; that was clear as the skin had already been torn in several places, revealing the bones of the almighty creature. The skin was hairless. It had two eyes, and a mouth, nothing else looked human. Its eyes were small and are deeply sunken in this it's skull, they retained a look of the devil in them. The mouth was just a slit, no lips or teeth could be seen. Its forehead domed out in a smooth curve. The head itself had no ears or nose, and was large and bulbous. Its face protruded forward, and was slowly sliding from side to side as it walked. The neck was thin and long, and it seemed quite weak. It hissed and made a series of clicking noises much like a reptilian fashion. It was a thin creature, but it was powerful. It wore robes much like an old monk, but it was riddled futuristic patterns and technology. Its hands were much larger than humans. It has two almighty fingers and a thumb, its index finger clearly being the most powerful. It twitched with every breath, and it seemed to glow with energy and power. The hands were much more bone like, barley having any skin on them. Amy gulped. The creature hissed at her through its slit for a mouth. Amy's eyes were wide in shock and fear. She slowly started to get up, only for the creature to hiss much louder. She screamed, and looked away from the creature- and forgot it even existed

"Amy?!" the Doctor burst into the room as soon as she screamed

Amy looked at the Doctor and looked back, for a reason she couldn't remember...

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked, fearing for Amy

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Amy smiled. She couldn't remember why she had screamed, but she remembered she did

"Why did you scream?"

Amy didn't know what she could say, then she thought of something "The Book, it scared me for a moment" Amy laughed, trying to hide her fear

"You had me worried for a second Amy" the Doctor smiled. Amy was worried through. She didn't know why she screamed, but she knew she did... and the Doctor knew that she was lying…

* * *

**O_O wait… Was that a… Silence? When did I warn you about this? Ha ha. ;-) Next chapter will be out shortly. Also; I will ask a favour from you guys. All of you who watches Sherlock and Doctor Who, ****_PLEASE_**** check out my Wholock fan fic; Wholock Episode 1 The Genius and the Timelord. Not many people read it which is a shame, so please check it out. Even if you're not a Sherlock fan, give it a try as I need some more reviews and feedback from it. All those who do I will give a preview of the next chapter in a PM, so that's something to check it out for :-)**

**So, I'll be seeing you all next time, A. signing off!**

**Alan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi all, just a couple of things before i start; yeah its a long ass note but sorry. Sorry if I don't seem as indigotic and exited as I usually do as I'm ill. For the last couple of years, the last few weeks before Christmas are living hell for me. I always get the flu. Been stuck at home all week. One good point though is I got to miss a math's exam, chemistry homework, two English homework, and also so much boring stuff at school. Also I was speaking to a friend on Facebook last night; he said that we were doing a load of stuff in Personal Support Class about sex… thank god I missed it, it's so awkward to learn about that stuff :P**

**But anyway, welcome to the new chapter of Amy Pond, and the beginning of a Lodger storyline. Yeah, I said it was going to be a version of Series 5- Present so they'll be storylines from the actual show. Don't worry if you're not up to it, it's only going to be two or three chapters. But it is my own version, with a whole different villain and such. ) Also I'm disappointed in you guys, no reviews :-( I gave an offer for all those who reviewed would get a sneak peak of the next chapter and no one did. How dare you all :-( An well, I'm making the offer again :D Yes, those who review get a sneak peak at the next chapter, so DO REVIEW PLEASE ;-) Also we have got just about 14,500 views for this story. LOVE YOU ALL! If only even half of you reviewed ;-) Also all you lot in the US, there is over 1.27 k of you reading this story. I love each and everyone of you, but not in that way, that would be creepy :-P**

**Anyway, we'll start…**

* * *

It had been about 2 months since Amy had seen the creature in the TARDIS swimming pool, and even though she couldn't remember what it was, she knew something about that encounter-thing was weird. And the Doctor could tell something was upsetting her, or making her worried.

"Amy" the Doctor started "If there is anything bothering you, tell me. I can help"

Amy smiled "There's nothing bothering me Doctor, stop worrying" She said as she lightly kissed him

"Okay, so where to next?" the Doctor asked as he started pulling switches and levers

"You decide" Elya said

The Doctor thought for a moment, then smiled, an idea popped into his head "How about…."

...

"Bye!"

Craig watched as his friend, and one of his only friends, Sophie left his house. He thought about her every day, because he loved her, and had loved her since they were both kids. His small nervous actions around her made it obvious, but she seemed to be oblivious to his feelings. He just couldn't bring himself to say it properly and tell her. He kept thinking of conversations and ways of how he could break it to her, but he kept deciding to retrace his steps and go back to square one so to speak. He just didn't know what to do. Then, Craig heard the doorbell. Craig turned to the kitchen table, and saw a pair of keys with some kind of pink fluffy ball attached to them.

"Everytime." Craig murmured, as he walked towards the door. "I'll just say it. I'll just say 'I Love You'. Okay, I Love You, I Love You…" He kept repeating the words as he walked towards the door, and swung it open

"I Love You!" He said nearly screaming it, and then he froze. It wasn't Sophie standing there; it was in fact a man, dressed in a 60's styled tweed jacket, a bow-tie, black trousers, boots and a white shirt. Definitely not Sophie…

"Well." The Doctor smiled. "That's good, because I'm your new lodger!" He took the keys from Graig's hand, looked at them, and laughed slightly "You know, this is going to be easier than I expected!"

Craig was astounded "But, But I only put the advert up today, I didn't put the address"

"Wibbley Wobbly Timey Wimmy" the Doctor muttered

"What, Wibbley Wo-"A confused look danced on Craig's face

"Look that doesn't matter, now aren't you lucky I came along? More lucky than you know…" the Doctor looked up at the roof of the house. "Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but frankly I'm an absolute dream to have around"

"Hang on mate" Craig started "I don't know if I want you staying… And give me back those keys! You can't have those" he snatched them from the Doctor's hand

"Ah, yes, quite right, how about some rent?" the Doctor took out a large plastic bag from Tesco's and handed it to Craig, he opened it, and gassed down in amazement, it was filed with hundreds and hundreds of £50 notes! Craig's jaw dropped

"That looks a bit too much doesn't it?" the Doctor asked

"You could say that…"

"It did look a lot, but I can never tell… they all look the same to me; coins, notes, credit cards. No idea" the Doctor pushed past Craig and walked into his house "Don't spend all the money on sweets, unless you like sweets of course, I like sweets, Sweets are Cool!" the Doctor laughed

Craig smirked at the Sweets are Cool thing, how they were cool he didn't know, all he knew about them were that they tasted good "But hold on a moment mate, I don't even know your name"

"I'm the Doctor, just call me 'The Doctor', everyone else does, I don't know why through. I call me the Doctor too, still don't know why"

Craig was lost for words "Craig Owens. The Doctor?"

"Yep!" he quickly answered "Now who lives upstairs?" he noticed the staircase

"Just some bloke"

_Some bloke? People don't say that about Lodgers and Roommates…_ "What does he look like?"

"Normal" Craig replied

_Normal? Some Bloke? Something isn't right here… "Anything else?"_

"He's very quiet" A load thump came from upstairs "Usually" Craig finished

The Doctor was curious, something wasn't right here, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He walked off

"Sorry, who are you again? Hello!?" Craig called after him

"I suppose that's dry rot?"

"What?" Craig looked into the room he was, the kitchen, and there was a giant spot of dry rot on the roof "It could be damp or mildew"

"Or none of the above and more…" the Doctor was concerned…

"I'll get someone in to fix it later"

"No I'll fix it if you like; I'm good with that stuff. Call me the Rotmeister, no that's a horrid name, how about the cleaner, no I'm the Doctor, not the cleaner or the Rotmeister" his mouth was speaking too quickly for his brain… "Now this is a beautiful flat! One of the best and I've seen them all, twice!" the Doctor smirked "Your obviously a man of great and impeccable taste! Can I say that Craig can't I? Mouth speaking too quickly again…"

"But, you haven't seen the room…"

"Room? What room?"

"_Your_ room"

"OH! That room! Yes of course, show me to my room…"

...

Craig showed the Doctor his room, which he liked, if that was he word, it was adequate; just. Afterwards, the Doctor made an 'Omelette Fines Herbes', and Craig was astounded, he made it in no time at all with only half the ingredients, and yet it was the best Omelette Craig had ever tasted

"So who's the girl on the fridge?" the Doctor asked as he ate a part of the Omelette?"

"My friend, Sophie"

"Girlfriend?"

"No, a friend who's a girl, there's nothing going on" but he wished there was…

"Why are you doing that?" the Doctor asked

"Doing what?"

"The keys"

"What?" Craig looked down, he was holding Sophie's keys, he didn't even realise that…

"Your, fondling them…"

"It's Sophie's, she left them here earlier, I even thought that you were her!" Craig laughed

"When you said you loved me…"

"Oh" Craig realised the Doctor worked out his secret crush. His face turned red. "Look, don't tell her, please"

"So you do"

"YES! Okay, I love her. That's why I said I Love You when I thought you were her" he was bright red, nearly pink "Look, don't say anything to her, I beg you"

"Don't worry I won't. It isn't my place. I wouldn't like it if someone told the girl I loved that I loved her, so why would you like it?"

"So you have a crush as well" Craig smirked

"Girlfriend actually" it was the Doctor's turn to go red

"What's her name?"

"Amy"

"So how long have you two been together? Few weeks?" Craig asked

"Must be a few months by now" the Doctor smiled; remembering they're adventures together "How long have you known Sophie?

"I first met her when she moved to my High School. She sat next to me in registration and she was in a few of my classes. You can call it love at first site in a way" Craig smiled "So how'd you meet this Amy?"

"Meet her when we we're younger. We grew together instantly and became friends. Hell; best friends" the Doctor reached into his trouser pocket and withdrew his Physic-Paper. Opening it he took a hold of a small picture like the kind you would find in the back of a wallet and handed it to Craig "That's Amy" It was a picture of both Amy and the Doctor at Disney Land. The Doctor was in his normal satire while Amy had a fluffy red dress with an overcoat on top of it. Tights covered her legs as they drew down to her white trainers. Her bright ginger hair had been slightly curled into amazing locks which to the Doctor's eyes made her seem beautiful

"Nice looking girl" Craig admitted handing back the picture to the Doctor "Good catch my friend" he gave a sly wink towards him

"Well. She is something; funny, clever, gorgeous and sexy. Or to say it bluntly; Scottish" the Doctor smiled, his eyes glistened with lust for his companion

"The Doctor and Amy, Sitting in a Tree, _ KISSING_!" Craig laughed

"What about Craig and Sophie sitting in a tree?" the Doctor smirked clicking his fingers pointing towards Craig

"Don't start" Craig was still laughing

"You started it" the Doctor smiled

"It's weird this, we've known each other for three quarters of an hour, and we're talking about the girls we love" Craig smirked

"Well I've just got one of those faces, people can't help but blurt out their plans when I'm around" the Doctor smiled

"Anyway, speaking of Keys" Craig reached into his pocket and threw a pair of keys a the Doctor "There are your keys"

"So I can stay?"

"Well you're weird and you can cook, it's good enough for me" Craig smiled "Right, this is the outdoor key" he showed the Doctor one key "Front door" Another key "Your door" Another Key

"My door, my place, my gaff!" the Doctor laughed, "I like the sound of that!"

"And listen; if you ever need my out of the blue, just give me a shout, OK?" Craig gave him a '_You know what I mean'_ wink

The Doctor winked back "Why would I need you?"

"In case you want to bring this Amy friend of your round, for the night" Craig winked

"Oh, you mean, ah, now I get you" he smiled "Also the rot, I have the strangest feeling about it, like we shouldn't touch it" he winked at Craig

...

_Several Hours Later_

"Earth to Pond! Earth to Pond!" the Doctor bounced onto his bed talking into his phone "Come in Pond!"

_"Doctor!"_ Amy spoke into the TARDIS communication systems, only for feedback to bounce throughout, causing the Doctor to jump at the high picked noise _"Sorry…"_

"Do you mind not wrecking my new phone that you bought me?" the Doctor asked "Missing you"

_"Missing you too"_ the Doctor could tell she meant it

"How's the TARDIS coping?"

_"Not good, me and Amy have no idea what to do to make it land, and we are stuck in a 'Temporal Bubble."_ Elya said

"She's stuck in a materialisation loop, trying to land again but she can't so she dematerialises, only to try again…"

_"And what's stopping her is upstairs in that flat?"_ Amy asked _"If so then go and sort it!"_

"I can't, not yet anyway, there's something else going on here, I attend to get to the bottom of it. Something's fishy, a fish, a giant alien fish living in a flat, a giant alien fish living in a flat stopping the TARDIS from landing! Wait… no that's not possible. Is it? How is it possible? I want it to be possible that would be hilarious but it's illogical"

_"Stop getting side-tracked"_ Elya suggested

"Good point, but the thing is anything that can stop the TARDIS landing is big, really big, scary big, really really scary big. I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it, and it is vital that this '_Man'_ upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am, so no Sonic Screwdriver, no advanced Tec, I can only communicate with you two because we're on scramble. All I have to do is pass as a normal human being, what could possibly go wrong?" the Doctor said

_"Have you seen yourself?"_

"Thanks a lot Elya! So you're just going to be snide, no helpful hints?"

_"Here's one; Bowtie… Get Rid!" _Amy said taking the communicator from Elya

"Bowties. Are. Cool!"

* * *

**Take that Amy, BOWTIES ARE COOL :P**

**So that was the first part of a Lodger storyline, please say in the reviews whether or not you like this idea of using episodes from the series and adapting them, as that way I can improve for the next one :-)**

**Also PLEASE review, would like some :-) Also; I will ask a favour from you guys. Asked you before but no one did. All of you who watches Sherlock and Doctor Who, PLEASE check out my Wholock fan fic; Wholock Episode 1 The Genius and the Timelord. Not many people read it which is a shame, so please check it out. Even if you're not a Sherlock fan, give it a try as I need some more reviews and feedback from it. All those who review both that and this get a sneak peak of the next chapter from both my fan fics, so that's something to review it for :-)**

**So that's all I really have to say, so I'll be signing off now :-) Remember to review and follow me!**

**Alan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 23 of Amy Pond; and you know what day it is, it's the 28****th**** of November, Karen Gillan's birthday! Happy Birthday to her! B-) So I'm realising the next chapter early, Woohoo!**

**Also, we've reached 50 reviews, I love each and every one of you! Thank you all so much! :3**

**Also… shout out to KatnissEverdeen101 because she's awesome; and her name is Amelia, she's ginger and she's a big fan of this fan fiction. You my friend are awesome for your name and hair colour; best coincidence ever :D**

**Those who review get a sneak peak at the next chapter, so DO REVIEW PLEASE ;-)**

**Anyway, let's continue with the story…**

* * *

Craig waited outside of the bathroom, listening to the Doctor's bad singing as he showered. He was singing the tune of La Donna è Mobile, and singing it very badly.

"Doctor?" Craig nocked on the door

"Hello?" the Doctor shouted

"How long are you going to be in there?"

"Oh, sorry, I like a good soak! I'll be out in just a tick"

**_-THUMP!-_**

Craig looked up; it came from the man upstairs. "What the hell was that?"

"What did you say?" the Doctor overheard from in the shower

"I'm just going to go upstairs, see if he's OK" Craig shouted

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you"

Craig slowly walked towards the staircase. The light from inside the door flickered on and off rapidly, Craig could see it through the small stained glass window. He walked upstairs…

The Doctor pulled the curtains open "What did you say?"

Craig looked through the window, he couldn't make out anything but the shadow of the man on the otherside of the door. The door slowly creaked open. The Door didn't open much due to the chain stopping it. The man looked out, he was middle aged, about 50, maybe 60.

"Yes? Hello?" he spoke

"Craig?..." the Doctor pulled the curtains open fully and stepped out, only to trip up. Not the best of times to have tripped up being butt nude and soaking wet

"It's me, Craig, Craig Owens; from downstairs" Craig informed the man "I heard a _big bang_…"

"No choice, its sonicing time!" the Doctor said as he quickly reached for the sonic screwdriver that lay on the sink next to a toothbrush

"Thank you Craig but I don't need your help" the old man said

"But…"

The man slammed the door in Craig's face

The Doctor ran through the hallway, making sure the towel hiding his _lower area_ didn't fall. That would be embarrassing.

"What happened? What's going on?" he caught Craig as he was walking down the stairs. The Doctor held his 'sonic screwdriver' against his chest

"Is that my toothbrush?" Craig asked

The Doctor looked at it, it wasn't sonic, it wasn't a screwdriver, it was a toothbrush "Oh" he sighed "You spoke to the man upstairs?"

"Yeah"

"What did he look like? Normal?"

"Far more _normal_ than you do at the moment mate!" Craig informed him. The Doctor was clad only in a towel around his waist and his hair looked like a wet mop that had been left out in the sun too long.

"Yeah… I thought that he may be in trouble. There was a large _Thump_ and you shouted that you were going to see him" he lied

"Luckily not"

Craig heard a phone ring. He pushed past the half-naked figure of the Doctor and ran into the room in which it was in. The Doctor slowly walked up the stairs himself, only for the front door to open behind, Sophie walked in. She gasped as she saw him "Oh! Hello!" She said

The Doctor jumped at the sound of her voice, not expecting it. He made sure that the towel didn't fall "Hello! I'm the Doctor!" he shock Sophie's hand "You must be Sophie"

"Yeah, Craig's friend"

"Sorry that's I'm not in the best of clothing, if I knew someone were going to see me like this then I would have made sure I had something more descent on" the Doctor smiled

…

"No, Dom's in Malta, there's nobody around" Craig talked into the phone "Hang on a sec" he turned to the Doctor "We've got a match today, pub league; we're one down if you fancy it"

"Pub league? A drinking competition?" the Doctor asked

Craig sighed "No, football, play football, you know"

"Oh, Football!" He remembered how Amy had told him that normal everyday blokes play football "Yes, I'm good at football, I think"

"You've saved my life!" Craig pattered the Doctor's back "I've got somebody. All right, see you down there" he put the phone down "Hey Soph!"

"Hi, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flatmate" Sophie smiled

"Do you play football Sophie?" the Doctor asked, causing the two too laugh, the Doctor was confused but joined in on the laughing

"No, Soph just stands on the side-lines, she's my mascot so to speak" Craig spoke

"I'm your Mascot?" Sophie asked "I never thought of it like that"

"Well not my mascot, it's a football match, I can't take a date" Craig stopped breathing as he said 'Date'

"I-I didn't say I was your date"

"Neither did I…"

Craig sighed, did he really say Date? The Doctor starred at the two. Humans, so stupid yet so brilliant.

"Better get dressed" the Doctor said walking to his room

"Oh, spare kit's just in the bottom drawer" Craig informed him

"Okay" the Doctor shut the door

Craig turned to Sophie "So what do you think about himself?"

"You didn't say he was gorgeous!" she giggled

"Don't bother trying anything, he has a girlfriend" Craig said

"How do you know?"

"He said, and I overheard him on the phone last night to her"

"Oh" Sophie seemed disappointed at that, causing Craig to get jealous

"Wait!" the Doctor opened the door, already half dressed "You unlocked the door, how did you do that? Those are you keys, you left them here yesterday so how did you unlock the door?"

"Yeah, but I… How do you know these are my keys?" she asked

"I've been holding them" Craig said

"I've got another set…" Sophie spoke

"You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?"

"Yeah…"

The Doctor smiled "I see… you must like it here too!" he closed the door

…

"So I'm going out, if I hang about the house all the time then him upstairs might get suspicious, notice me" the Doctor spoke into his phone

_"Football, Okay well done that is normal_" Amy said _"How you managed it I will never know"_

"Thanks a lot!" the Doctor said

_"Well Doctor, you're hardly Mr. Normal"_ Elya said

"I am a 900 year old alien wearing a bowtie who travels the universe saving planets and fighting monsters with a sonic screwdriver with the Pond and the Elya, tell me how that is normal?"

_"Exactly!" _

"Anyway, football, is that the one with the sticks or the bat?"

_"It's called FOOTball, figure it out!"_ Amy laughed

…

After about 50 minutes of Football, the Doctor got the hang of it, and was clearly the best player. Craig was jealous. Everyone was chanting _DOCTOR DOCTOR DOCTOR_! Even Sophie was doing it. The Doctor was a better cook than him, a better player at football, and was just plain old better than him. Craig had enough. He just wanted the Doctor to leave...

* * *

**I'll be seeing you next time, this is me signing off ;-) Also remember to review; those who do get a preview of the next chapter :D**

**Alan**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone and welcome back to chapter 24 of Amy Pond! And this is the last chapter of the Lodger Storyline. Also, thanks to the guy/girl who pointed out a spelling mistake on chapter 20 (I think, too lazy to check what he said word by word :P) so thanks to you :-)**

**Also remember to review; those who do get a preview of the next chapter :D**

**So let's cut to the chase and let's start the chapter…**

* * *

"Right! Shield's up!" the Doctor called into his phone. He pressed some buttons on the keyboard of a computer, which was attached to a clock, and a bike, and a shopping trolley, anything the Doctor could get his hands on really. A umbrella, a shovel, Christmas lights, a lamp, and about a million other things, all jumbled into one mess. "Let's scan!"

_"What are you getting?"_ Amy asked

"Nothing, nothing alien at all! No traces of higher technology, totally normal! No no no no no, It can't be, it's normal! Too normal"

_"How can being too normal be a problem?"_ Elya asked

_ "Doctor, listen, just go upstairs. God knows what will happen If you don't!"_ Amy said

"I can't. Not without knowing, anything could happen. If I could just get a look in there…" He sprang to life suddenly "Hold on! Use the Data Bank; get me the plans of this building, its history, the layout, everything you can get your hands on, I have an idea…"

Craig had had enough. It had been two weeks since the Doctor moved in, and since then nothing went right for him. And he wanted to know what he was doing in his room. He opened the door, and saw the Doctor, plugging an old printer into the thing he had made. "WHAT THE HELL?" Craig shouted, causing the Doctor to jump.

"Oh, hello"

"What the hell is this?!"

"Err… Art! It's art! A statement on modern society! It's awful isn't it?"

"Get out" Craig snapped

The Doctor looked up "What?"

"GET OUT! Me and you it's not going to work out!"

"What? Please, I need to be here for Amy's shake"

"And you need to go for Sophie's shake!"

"What? Why?"

"You've been here two weeks and it's been the WORST two weeks of my life!"

"Trust me; your weeks will get worse if I go"

"I can't do this anymore, I WANT YOU TO GO!"

"I CAN'T leave" the Doctor's tone darkened

"Yes you can. Go live with your family or Amy. You have to leave NOW"

"I can't go"

"JUST GET OUT!" Craig took the Doctor by the lapels and threw him out of the room

"Right, only way. I'm going to show you something, but you need to be quiet. Really quiet. Oh I'm going to hate doing this, okay first things first, general background"

The Doctor slammed his forehead against Craig's, and boom, Craig knew who and what the Doctor was. Images of all the different faces of the Doctor flew into Craig's head, all the companions and enemies, everyone…

...

_"One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine."_

_"There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything we believe in. They must be fought."_

_"A tear, Sarah Jane? No, don't cry. While there's life, there's..."_

_"Homo sapiens. What an inventive, invincible species. It's only a few million years since they crawled up out of the mud and learned to walk. Puny, defenceless bipeds. They've survived flood, famine and plague. They've survived cosmic wars and holocausts. And now, here they are, out among the stars, waiting to begin a new life. Ready to outsit eternity. They're indomitable. Indomitable"_

_"When did you last have the pleasure of smelling a flower, watching a sunset, eating a well-prepared meal?"_

_"In all my travelling throughout the universe, I have battled against evil, against power-mad conspirators. I should have stayed here. The oldest civilisation: decadent, degenerate, and rotten to the core. Power-mad conspirators, Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen - they're still in the nursery compared to us. Ten million years of absolute power. That's what it takes to be really corrupt"_

_"All over the world fools are poised, ready to let death fly. Machines of death, Morgaine, screaming from above. Light brighter than the sun. Not a war between armies, nor a war between nations, but just death. Death gone mad! A child looks up into the sky, his eyes turn to cinders. No more tears, only ashes. Is this honour? Is this war? Are these the weapons you would use?"_

_"It was on the planet Skaro that my old enemy, the Master, was finally put on trial. They say he listened calmly as his list of evil crimes was read and sentence passed. Then he made his last, and I thought somewhat curious, request. He demanded that I, the Doctor, a rival Time Lord, should take his remains back to our home planet - Gallifrey. It was a request they should never have granted."_

_"It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. Turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am."_

_"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection, a little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has gotta be said, I don't like the look of that hydrokinometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feeding back all the way through the retro-stabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter. Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done...you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice; Run!"_

_ ..._

"Oh my god!" Craig realised "You're a…"

"Yes"

"From…" he pointed towards the skies

"YES!"

"You've got a time machine!"

"Yes, now quiet!"

"Your face!"

"Yes, my eleventh! Right Okay, specific detail" he slammed his forehead onto Craig's again

...

_Two Weeks Ago_

_"No, Pond! Definitely not the fifth moon of Cinda-Colista!" The Doctor called from outside the TARDIS. "I can see a Tesco's, definitely not" As he scanned the area, the doors of the TARDIS shut behind him, locking him out. "AMY!" The Doctor shouted. "Amy!"_

_"Doctor!" Amy called _

_"What happened?" Elya asked_

_"No idea"_

...

"You saw my ad in the paper shop window!"

"Yes, with this right above it" the Doctor showed him a card which read;

_Doctor- This One_

_No. 79th Aickman Road_

_Amy xx_

_Ps. Missing you xxx_

"Which is odd, as Amy hasn't written it yet; but Time Travel, it can happen"

"That's a scanner!" He pointed to the scanner thing the Doctor had made "You've used non-technological technology of Lammasteen!"  
The Doctor covered Craig's mouth "SHUT UP!"

"But, But I don't understand, what caused you to be here, to be flung out of the TARDIS?" Craig asked

"I don't know, that's why I'm here. Whatever is up there, we need to stop it. If we don't, then the TARDIS, Amy, and Elya will be trapped in the vortex forever, and I'll be stuck on Earth" the Doctor said

...

Sophie opened the front door, she could tell something was wrong, it was too quiet.

"Hello?"

Sophie gasped. The man stood at the top of the staircase "Hello? Are you the man from upstairs?"

"Please, can you help me?"  
"Help you?"

"Please. Just come up. There's been an accident"

...

"Amy?" the Doctor spoke into his phone

"Amy! That's Amy Pond, the girl you love!"

"Oh of course, you can understand us now, hurrah! Now then Pond got those plans yet?"

_"Still searching for them!" Amy replied _

_"Doctor?"_ Elya asked

"Yes?"

_"You need to go upstairs now; the TARDIS can't take much more of this turbulence"_

"Yes, I know. There must be some sort of Time Engine upstairs, stopping the TARDIS from landing, but the thing is that nothing can stop a TARDIS from landing as affectively as this is, or at least not without creating a large amount of air pressure around this flat, hence the stain on the roof, and you two nearly get thrown off into the vortex"

_"Lovely"_

**_-THUMP!-_**

"What was that?" Craig asked

"He's doing it again!" the Doctor ran off  
"Doing what?!" Craig asked "Doing what?! Doing what?! Doing what?! Doing what?! Doing what?! Doing what?!"

The Doctor turned back, Craig was repeating his words, and not just his words, time was repeating. He looked towards the clock; it said _7:45:23. 7:45:24. 7:45:25. 7:45:23. 7:45:24. 7:45:25_. Time was repeating…

...

The TARDIS shook with great distress, nearly causing Elya and Amy to be flung away.  
"DOCTOR?!" Elya shouted "It's going haywire!"

Sparks flew everywhere, the TARDIS shook more and more violently.

"Doctor?" Amy called "Please…"

...

Craig snapped out of it and held his head "What the hell was that?"

"Somthing's happening!" The Doctor ran to the corridor, only to see a pair of keys and a pink fluffy ball in the lock of the frontdoor. "No." The Doctor ran up the stairs, screaming "NO!"

"It's Sophie!"

_"DOCTOR! Wait! Are you upstairs?"_

"Just going in"

_"No you can't be upstairs"_

"What why?"

_"I've got the plans, You can't be upstairs because it's a one-storey building, there is no upstairs!"_

The Doctor and Craig looked at each other, fear and confusion in their eyes. The Doctor swung open the door, and gasped at what he saw. It was a TARDIS…

Cold, black metal paved with silver and gold lights. The console hung from the roof by cables and wires. Eight almighty legs stood out, holding the console up. It was worse than the Doctor imagined. It was a Type 27 TARDIS, the type that was destroyed by the Time Lords centuries ago.

"What is this place?" Craig asked

"Oh, Oh of course! The only thing powerful enough to disrupt a TARDIS is another one, A Type 27 TARDIS. The time engine isn't in the flat, the time engine is the flat!"

"No, there's always been an upstairs"

"Has there? Think about it"  
"Yes… No… I don't"

"Perception filter. Every TARDIS has one, it's more than a disguise, it tricks your memory."

They heard a scream; it was Sophie

"SOPHIE! Oh my god Sophie!" Craig ran to her. She was being dragged towards the console of the darkened TARDIS by some kind of blue energy that was wrapped around her hand and fingers

"No, don't touch the activator!" the Doctor tried to hold her back, but it was no good.

Suddenly, it realised Sophie, and the man appeared from nowhere…

"So, here we are. You and me, Doctor…" the man spoke

"Who are you?"

"Call me, Chanceless. But I have many names."

"Oh okay then" the Doctor smirked "What do you want?"

"Same as you, to get off this world"

"How do you have a TARDIS?"

"I came across it years ago. It was abandoned and left to rot on the desert moon of Tersurus. I don't know who left it there or why it was abandoned, but it saved my life. I was a member of the crew of the exploration space-ship Hinchcliffe, but we were under attack from an alien vessel and were forced to land. They eradicated the rest of the crew and I found this place. I managed to fly it, only for it to crash here. It shut down and doesn't work much now" Chanceless explained

"Much? What do you mean by much? What is this ship cable of?"

"It worked for a time, until _he_ came"

"He?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"I'm the Doctor I'm allowed to; now tell me who '_he'_ is"

"He's your biggest fan"

"Fan? FAN?! What do you mean?"

"You've been noticed, someone wants your head. But enough about that, you will take me off this world or else. I've been trapped here for too long! I need to get away" Chanceless snapped

"Doesn't everyone?"

"You are the pilot of another TARDIS, you will fly this one…"

The Doctor was grabbed by the blue energy, pulling him in. "NO! I'm too much for this, this need's thoughts yes, but I'm too much for this! I touch that panel, then this whole solar system goes up!" the Doctor pleaded "Please, worst choice ever, please stop this!" the energy pulled him in close. He was less than a couple of inches away from the panel.

The man said nothing

"Craig! Thoughts. Think thoughts. Think of each other. Admit it to her, Craig. This ship needs thoughts to work; but not emotional thoughts. Admit it to her! Admit what you told me! That should be enough. AMY!" He called down the earpiece.

"_Doctor_?" Amy's voice rang back.

"Get ready to pull the levers as soon as the TARDIS flashes green! Got it?"

"_Yeah_!" Amy called.

"ADMIT IT CRAIG!" The Doctor called.

"Admit what?" Sophie asked.

"I…I…" Craig stuttered.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelped. "NOW!"

Craig turned to Sophie, breathing in deep he said "I Love you. I Love You Sophie!"

Sophie's jaw dropped. "I love you too, Craig, you idiot!" Sophie pulled him into a passionate kiss as she placed her hand on another panel. The console began to explode into flames and fire. The Doctor was flung back several feet. He made a brake for the Chanceless, pushing him down to the floor

"Now… tell me who '_he'_ is!" the Doctor's toned darkened

"No"

"NOW!" he put pressure on his neck

"He's been watching you, for so long…"

"His name?"

"_Mortrinte_…" Chanceless said as he stopped breathing…

The Doctor stood up, _Mortrinte_, _no_…

The ship shook, exploding in flames

"Sophie! Craig! Get out!" the Doctor called, and they did just that, ran out, as the ship exploded….

...

The Doctor grinned as the police box appeared outside the house, Craig and Sophie oblivious to it. The Doctor ran towards it, jacket fluttering in the wind. Amy threw open the doors as the Doctor reached them and smothered each other's lips. As they broke this kiss, the Doctor laughed, and then looked back to see Craig and Sophie walking towards them.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Elya joked

"Come here you two!" the Doctor put his arms around them "Ah god I've missed this, being a normal human is so dull, I'm glad I'm an alien!" he laughed

"Hey, lovebirds!" Graig grinned.

"Hey!"

"So are you going? Just like that?" Craig asked.

"Yeah" The Doctor said. "Just like that. Being a normal human is no fun compared to being a Time Lord"

"Okay, well keep the key."

"Thanks. I'll pop back one day"

"No you won't, I've been in your head remember? I still want you to have it."

"Thank you, Craig." The Doctor grinned as the trio slowly entered the TARDIS, and took off

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUNN! Mortrinte… oh dear; he's in the background ;) As you all know, he's going to be the series' main villain so watch out for small references to him ;) Also remember to review; those who do get a preview of the next chapter :D So this is me signing off!**

**Alan**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello and wow, 59 reviews for just 24 chapters? I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. Well, not in that way, I don't know if you're over 18 ;-) But thanks so much guys! Also I'm SO sorry to those who didn't get a preview of this chapter for reviewing, but you weren't logged in so I couldn't send you it :-( Maybe next time ;-)**

**This chapter is… well. BIG. It will… well; read it. I can't explain it. Just read :P It will introduce plot threads and a certain character which is going to be very important. I'm such a Mini-Moffat ;) :D**

**Also, unfortunately I'm coming to the end of the chapter's I've already previously pre-written. So next chapter will be the last weekly regular for a while. Im so sorry guys, but the 27****th**** chapter is so hard to write :-( Although I have written future chapter and Blimmy I feel good for doing so, I needed to get that out the way (KatnissEverdeen101 will know what I mean by this ;-) )**

**Also remember to review; those who do get a preview of the next chapter :D**

**So let's cut to the chase and let's start the chapter…**

* * *

_Zaggit Zagoo Bar. Planet Zog._

_"You lured me in with your cold grey eyes _

_Your simple smile and your bewitching lies _

_One and one and one is three_

_ My bad, bad Angel, the Devil and me! _

_You put the Devil in me... _

_You put the Devil in me! _

_You put the Devil in me!"_

A large cheer came from the audience. Clapping and shouting.

"Encore! Encore!" the Doctor shouted "Ah I love that song, I was there when it was wrote in fact. My friend Tallulah performed it as part of her stage act in New York City during the 30's" the Doctor smiled

"You really need to stop knowing everyone" Elya said

"I've been around the galaxy several times, by now I've saved the entire Universe about 700 times and you're telling me not to meet people along the way?" the Doctor laughed

"He is right though Doctor, you do seem to know everyone" Amy smiled, lightly kissing his cheek

It had been a day since the Doctor had been reunited with Amy and Elya after that business with the Time Engine and all that. The Doctor has offered to take her on a romantic date to the Zaggit Zagoo Bar on the Planet Zog in the furriest corner of the galaxy, but he forgot about one thing, Elya. He had to take him with them, much to his disappointment. But Elya being there was a great laugh. Not only that but a Pod fell over, and them having a cylinder like body, it couldn't get back up, a great laugh that was watching the Pod try to get off the floor only to fall again.

Elya took a sip of his drink. Only him and Amy were drinking Alcohol, the Doctor was drinking Diet Fanta. Even a blue faced Alien was drinking Alcohol. As the Doctor drank some of his yellow fizzy Fanta, he nearly chocked drinking it, spitting some of it out. He saw someone, someone he recognised… An old friend…

"You okay Doctor?" Amy asked patting his back

"But, her…" the Doctor was chocking. He swallowed the remaining drink from his mouth, still slightly chocking. "I know that Woman!" he said as he looked at a Dark haired woman sitting at the bar. She was about 25, wearing an expensive blue dress. Elya turned around to look at her, and his eyes widened '_Wow'_ he thought

"But, she, I don't believe it!" the Doctor muttered as a smile came to his face

"Who is she?" Amy wondered, slightly worried

The Doctor stood up and walked over to her. Amy looked at Elya, a look of confusion and worry was on her face.

"Well well well!" the Doctor smiled

The woman turned around. Confused "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked

"Oh you should, _Ace_" the Doctor smiled

Her eyes widened. "But, you're…"

"Yep!" the Doctor smiled

"_Professor_?"

The two smiled, and embraced in a hug.

"You've changed again" the girl said

"Several times since we last met" the Doctor smiled

Amy's eyes lit up and got up, walking over to the two, followed by Elya

"Doctor? Who's this?" she tried to seem charm, not wanting to start a fight

The Doctor broke the hug. "Amy, Elya, meet Ace, an old friend" he beamed with happiness

"Name's Ace, nice to meet you" Ace said as she shook Amy's hand

...

"It's… Bigger than what I remember" Ace said as she looked around the TARDIS console, gazing around the flashing lights and running her index finger around the edges of switches

"Well… It's always good to have some reservations" the Doctor let out a small giggle

"But on this scale? There is only so much you can do with the TARDIS after all" Ace smiled

"Yeah…" the Doctor laughed

"Doctor?" Amy interrupted "Can I have a word?"

"Err… Yeah sure!" he smiled as he walked towards Amy "What's the matter?"

Amy looked back at Ace before pulling the Doctor around the corridor out of view from Ace. "Who is she?" she said as she pined the Doctor to the wall

"Pardon?"

"I said 'who is that woman'?"

"An old friend of mine. Ace. She was a companion"

"Define what you mean by 'friend'…" Amy narrowed her eyes, staring at the Doctor

"A friend… like what Elya is to us. A friend. A companion…"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Amy asked

"The way she looks at me?"

Amy narrowed her eyes again "It's the same as I look at you"

The Doctor seemed to dismiss the idea instantly as soon as those words escaped Amy's lips "What? No no no. NO! Not like that"

"Then like what?" Amy pushed the Doctor back with her finger

The Doctor sighed. "I met her years ago. She was 16 or so. She had no family, no friends. She had been kidnapped; in a way. She was brought with no one there for her. All she had was me. She thought of me as a father. Yes, she loves me, I saved her life, but she doesn't love me as a lover. I love her; I love all my companions, but not as a lover. No way in hell!" The Doctor brought his hands up to Amy's checks "I love you you silly girl!" he said as he connected his lips with hers.

"Woah!" Ace said as she pocked her head around the TARDIS corridor. Amy leapt off the Doctor's face instantly. "I didn't expect that!" Ace said as she rolled her eyes up and down Amy's and the Doctor's bodies.

"Yes… Well you were bound to find out sooner or later… We're together" the Doctor stumbled over his words

"Together? Well… Lucky Amy!" Ace giggled "I never thought of you as the Romantic Type Doctor"

"Well… not really…"

"It's not really romance, more of trial and error with him!" Amy giggled

The Doctor didn't quite know how to act "What does that mean?"

"You're hardly the most experienced Timelord when it comes to relationships. I think that's what she is trying to get at" Ace smiled

"Well… I've not had much need for girlfriends or wives"

"No kidding, you were always fiddling around with the TARDIS or coming up with over-the-top plans to fight off Daleks or Zygons" Ace laughed

The Doctor sighed. He was outmatched with just Amy, but with Ace who knew about his past; this was impossible "Yeah yeah"

Amy noticed Elya leaning down on the staircase trying not to be noticed; not working then. But Amy saw Elya rolling his eyes up and down Ace's body, he was checking her out. Amy giggled slightly, only to realise it was probably the wrong thing to do as the Doctor heard

"What's so funny?" he had asked

"Nothing"

...

"Elya!" Amy shouted across the length of the swimming pool. Elya was leaning back against the wall on his arm chair reading a CHERUB book; allowing himself to be taken in by the aroma of the chlorine in the atmosphere. He quickly lowered the book as he heard Amy shout his name

"Amy, what is it?" he asked

She smiled, quickly looking behind her and in the corridor. No sign of anyone. She came back into the room and closed the door "You- You like Ace don't you?"

Elya felt a lump develop in his throat, he could barely defend himself now "W…What do you mean?"

"Do you like '_like'_ her?" Amy said, making the second like more exotic. He knew she was onto him. He didn't say anything. "Do you fancy her?" she finally broke

"What?" he said acting as if this was a surprise to him "No, no"

"Cut it, I saw you checking her out on the staircase while we were talking" Amy said as she walked closer to him "You should ask her out on a date"

"Nah" he said "Why would she like me?"

"Who knows where it could lead, we could convince her to stay a little while longer, and in that time…" she winked at him

Elya shook her head "I don't think it would work. I mean, I don't even know if she _likes_ me. I keep getting flashes from when I was with Sarah, and I remember why she left me. It was the saddest time of my life, sadder than the time I thought I was going to die or when I was made fun off. I just think that I'll never have a chance with anyone again, and now I'm introduced to _her. _Gorgeous, Sexy… I-I just don't know. I mean, I have no chance"

Amy raised her hand and cupped his chin, moving his head in the direction of her "You think it wouldn't work?" she put on a stern calm voice "I'm a 21 year old human from Earth and I'm dating a 900 year old Timelord from an alien planet who travels around the universe in a time machine that looks like a police box and he wears a bowtie. I think that you two have a fairly good chance" she smiled

...

"Well it's been amazing" Ace said, grinning ear to ear "Truly amazing!" She was happy that she had met the Doctor once again, but at the same time sad as she had to leave

"Yeah it has" the Doctor smiled "It's been great to catch up with you again"

"Diddo!" she said

"You could, stay with us if you wanted" Amy suggested, giving a very slight sly look at Elya

"Looks like Amy beat me to it" the Doctor smiled "Well? Would you like to come on a second round of adventures in time and space? Fight Axons and Silurians all over again?"

"All those Bug Eyed Monsters, terrors beyond your wildest dreams" Elya continued

Ace smiled "Deal! This is going to be wicked!"

* * *

**Awwww... Elya has a crush :3 Poor lad ;-) How will Ace affect the relationship between the Doctor and Amy, and how will the TARDIS cope with an old companion re-joining the team? Find out next time ;-)**

**Also those who review gets a review of the next chapter, SO REVIEW :D ;)**

**Well this is me signing off. I'll be seeing you all ;-) :)**

**Alan**


	26. Chapter 26

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS_****! *throws hats at the readers* I hope you've all had a Merry Christmas and have had great presents. Now, here's the Christmas special that isn't about Christmas at all… I was meant to write another chapter for this about Christmas, but I couldn't as I've been focusing on another fan fic which one or two of my readers may know about ;)**

**But still, this chapter was meant to come out yesterday and another chapter today, but I just didn't have enough time to write a new chapter. Sorry, but I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Also, all those who review will get a review of this said new fan fic I'm writing so that's something to review for ;)**

**So, let's cut to the chase and begin… :D**

* * *

_'I go to London and see the busy multitudes in Fleet Street and the Strand, and it comes across my mind that they are but the ghosts of the past, haunting the streets that I have seen silent and wretched, going to and fro, phantasms in a dead city, the mockery of life in a galvanised body. And strange, too, it is to stand on Primrose Hill, as I did but a day before writing this last chapter, to see the great province of houses, dim and blue through the haze of the smoke and mist, vanishing at last into the vague lower sky, to see the people walking to and fro among the flower beds on the hill, to see the sight-seers about the Martian machine that stands there still, to hear the tumult of playing children, and to recall the time when I saw it all bright and clear-cut, hard and silent, under the dawn of that last great day... And strangest of all is it to hold my wife's hand again, and to think that I have counted her, and that she has counted me, among the dead.'_

Amy sat her War of the Worlds book down onto the ledge next to her. She took a long, deep breath. She felt so relaxed. The Eye of Orion as the Doctor had said was one, if not the most tranquil place in the entire universe. For one of the first times in about a month, she felt truly safe. She always felt safe in the arms of the Doctor, but here she felt safer. She lay on a large wooden balcony, her feet dangling off into the stream below. She was wearing more common clothes than normal; she was wearing a lose fitting light blue shirt with no sleeves that ended midway over her belly. Her shorts were a brownish colour with several pockets by her sides. She had abandoned her common dark tights so she could rest her feet in the water. Her shoes and socks lay beside her book. She could feel the water run around each individual toe. She gave out a sigh of relief, of pleasure, of happiness. The twin suns of the reddish sky sparked during the sunset. It was certainly an amazing site. Both of the suns were setting behind the great endless grass lands of the planet, with the great powerful blue tint on the other side of the horizon from where the planet's moon was setting also. The colours merged together with the great orange sky, the bluish whiteness of the moon light and the two great yellowish red stars; these created an amazing bright coloured sky that humans couldn't even comprehend. It looked like Five Million Rainbows merged with the great white fluffiness of the clouds. Hills upon fields upon bright green grass lay before Amy. She could see a small forest in the distance, disappearing into the thick green hills and mountains that lay before her eyes. The lake that her bare feet were dangling into was a dark blue colour, intimating a bright glow from the suns. The dark ripples in the water formed around her feet as a small greenish coloured fish swam up to the surface and started to nibble on her left foot. It was no bigger than a block of lego. Amy giggled slightly at the smoothness of the creature. She slowly kicked the creature away and it slowly descended back down to the motionless pool of water. She heard the door of the TARDIS creak open, and outstepped Ace. She was wearing little more than her; shorts, sandals, a T-Shirt and her usual black jacket covered in badges and stickers. "You alright?" she asked

"Not bad" Amy replied. Ace sat down next to her, and suddenly she felt the breeze of the wind touch her hair and the heat melting her arms "It's lovely out here"

"I came here once before, the Doctor took me here after we ran into a race of Cheetah-People." She explained

"The Doctor said the Eye of Orion is the most peaceful place in the entire universe, and I think he was right…"

"It feels so… unique" Ace muttered as her face was engulfed in her smile of joy and relaxation. "I don't think anything that I've ever seen can be compared with the beauty that this planet is"

"I've seen Daleks, cracks in time that erased people from existence, a colony on the back of a space whale torturing it, a bunch of hooded freaks who tortured me, mad landlords who tried to throw the TARDIS into the vortex… and after all that, this is proof that there is still a good and beautiful universe out there, no matter what I've seen…" Amy said as the two girls heard the creak of wood and the TARDIS door opened.

"Evening girls!" the Doctor said as he jumped down next to Amy "How's the view?"

Amy smiled "Most beautiful thing I've ever seen… Thank you for taking us here" she said as he grabbed a hold of the Doctor's lapel and pulled him into her face. The two's lips merged and grew together. Amy drew her hand up and reached for his hair as the Doctor's eyes fell shut

"Get a room!" Ace giggled

Amy slowly pulled her face off of the Doctor's as she smiled at him "I love you"

"Good; me too. I also love you" the Doctor winked causing Amy to laugh

"There is a phrase in Old-High-Gallifreyan that describes this…" the Doctor said

"What is it?" Amy asked

"A perfect translation doesn't exist in English, as there isn't any human words for…" the Doctor then went on to say what sounded like absolute rubbish, making sounds that the human body just couldn't "…but it goes roughly like this; 'Life immortal, worlds immortal, emotions immortal, the never ending circle of life has just begun, horrors begin but one day they end and the universe itself becomes an example of pure heaven, peace and honour for all.'." The Doctor said as he rapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and brought her in closer, allowing her to rest her head on his chest, allowing pure quietness and peace fill their bodies, making them feel uninhabited of all bad memories and feelings… until…

"Woo Hoooo!" Elya ran past the trio as he cannon bolted into the lake. Water slashed up onto the girl's shorts and onto the Doctor's shirt. "You lot not coming in?"

Amy and the Doctor began to laugh as Ace smiled and pushed herself into the pool with Elya. Amy and the Doctor's eyes met as and they've lips became one…

* * *

**I hope you liked it and has seen the new Doctor Who episode the Snowmen, if you haven't I would watch it but be prepared for being disappointed as it isn't very good… apart from Jenna who was HOT AS HELL! Her kissing the Doctor, running in a low cut dress and getting out of her clothes in the back of a cab… PHWOAR ;) *gets slapped by a reader* Thank you! Now, please remember to review and favourite! All those who do get a preview of a new Fan Fic I'm writing ;) **

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D**

**Alan**


	27. Chapter 27

**EVERYONE SAY HELLO ALAN! Yes, it's me. Or is it? Haha just messing with ya! I'm back! Like the terminator said he would be, I'm back fresh and new with a NEW chapter of AP! :D WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO OMG! Yeah, I'm hoping to do one chapter per week, or at least for this story line. So sit back and enjoy part one of "The God Complex" yeah, I'm basing this part of the story on that episode as I needed an episode to do and thought "Why not" So let's get ready!**

* * *

"Let's go to Aviatrix II: he says. The people there are the size of sky scrapers reaching orbit: he says. There are no cities that are physical; the only objects there are made of pure energy: he says" Ace shrugged her arms "And we're… _here_?"

The Doctor turned from staring wide eyed at the wall of paintings and pictures "This is the most incredible thing I have ever seen, on a par with the Mountains of Planet IV" he gleaned

"Okay Doctor seriously? How can you be excited by a hotel?" Amy asked. The Doctor stared at her, then looking around at the bright red wall papered walls, the bronze roof and the dark velvet carpet. The doors surrounding them, the old 19th century style lights, the long and tall staircases, the peering of the over hands which Elya was staring over

"As look at this!" he smiled throwing his hands out "Just look"

"I don't see anything" Elya said "All I see is a hotel"

"But around us, can't you feel it?" The Doctor waited for the answer but all he got was silence "I'll take that as a no?"

"Yep" Amy said, popping the P

"Was that a yes to the 'can you feel it' or to the 'shall I take it as a no'?"

"We can't feel it Doctor"

"Electrical energy on a colossal scale! The TARDIS picked it up when passing by and I couldn't resist but to check it out. This is not Earth!" he patted the walls "It's just been made to _look_ like Earth! I've seen something like this before and that's why I got so excited, but this is far different. Far more, exciting'ier. Look at the craftsmanship!"

"Okay then where are we?" Ace said "And more to the point can we go?" she nodded to the TARDIS

"Of course we can't, where's your spirit of adventure? Look at the detail of that cactus for example: it looks" he put his face towards it "Smells" he inhaled "and feels the same as the ordinary Earth Cacti" he put his finger on it and let out a yelp. Bring his finger off of the plant he looked at it and put it in his mouth, sucking the blood off his finger "Okay. It's a real Earth Cactus"

Amy smirked

"Oi. It hurt"

"Aww did my little Doc get a booboo?" Amy sarcastically said turning her bottom lip down

"Yes"

Elya pretended to cough "Shall we stop the flirting" he chuckled "But who would build this? I mean, why build a copy of an Earth Hotel?"

"I don't know. Colonists? Architects? Someone who enjoys nostalgia and has a lot of money to spend? It's like making a Chinese restaurant in England, for people to experience other cultures food. Like how the fortune cookie was moved into China when in reality it was America who made the first one, with a little help from yours truly: I got bored and a biscuit with paper in it, how can it of been anyone else? But whoever did make this, I must congratulate them. But that isn't why we're here"

"Then why are we here?"

"To find out why it was built. It is creating an ignoramus power drain; it's even affecting the TARDIS. The whole building is transmitting a signal to every corner of the universe. But why?"

"So it's a jammer? It's blocking the TARDIS's power?" Amy asked

"Basically, yeah"

"But why?"

"Let's find out!" the Doctor smiled, and then turned to the registry desk and pressed the bell

_"Stay where you are!" _a voice suddenly came from behind them

The four span around quickly. There stood a mid-teenaged, black haired male wearing a Star Wars t shirt, a girl wearing a nurse outfit and a… humanoid creature. It was taller than the others, with bright large eyes and a small mouth. Its round head was bold with only a few tufts of hair sticking out: even though it looked more like fur than anything. Two pointed ears stuck out on either side. It was wearing some kind of brown outfit, clearly not designed for space travel however. They were all carrying blunt weapons which they salvaged, like a chair leg, a frying pan and a kitchen knife. Even the alien was holding a broken glass between its two large hands

"Blimmy that was quick" the Doctor backed off slightly

"Stay right there!" the girl pointed the chair leg at him

"Don't hurt us we're friends, we're nice!" Elya put his hands up

"You're threatening me with a chair leg, 900 years of time and space that's the first time that's happened to me!"

"Did you just say 'it's okay we're nice?" Ace asked Elya

"Okay Doctor what the hell's going on?"

"Oh my god we're back in reception how can we be back here?"

"Who are they? I think we should all just surrender" the alien spoke

"I don't know Amy but I don't like it: I'm being threatened by a chair leg!"

"Okay can everyone just **shut up**?!" the girl raised her voice, silencing the large group

"Rita, be careful" the male said

"No, they're pupils are dilated look. They're as surprised as we are and just as scared. Plus if it's a trick it'll tell us something" Rita: or what her name was presumed by the Doctor and his friends now; said turning back to her group

"Okay erm, everyone" the Doctor raised his left arm in the air "First things first, you're from Devolly yeah?" he pointed to the strange looking alien

"Indeed the most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our national anthem is 'Glory to Our Attackers'." The Devollian spoke

Amy turned to look at Elya and whispered "What?"

"Now, you with the glasses" he pointed to the teenager "You said you were surprised to be back in reception. What do you mean?"

"The… the walls move" he said as he pushed his glasses back up

"You clever girl what is he talking about?"

"The corridors stretch, doors vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like trying to get through a maze that doesn't want you to reach the other side. Also, my name is Rita. Not the clever one, thank you very much"

"Oh she's good. Ace with regret, you're fired"

"What?" Ace asked

"Just kidding" he said, turning back to Rita as he put his hand to his ear and made the 'call me' action of a telephone

"So what you can't get out?" Amy asked

"Unfortunately"

"Have you tried the front door?" Elya nodded towards it

"Oh. No in the week we've been here we haven't once tried the front door. Thank god you're here!" Rita sarcastically said, causing Ace to smirk and Amy to laugh "The doors aren't doors. Behind them are walls. Same with every window"

"So a wall-door. Door-wall: Dalls. Woors. Do-lls even! Haha oh boy I did not expect this" The Doctor put his hands together

"It's not just that" the teenager said "The rooms, they have… stuff in them"

"What kind of stuff? I love stuff I do"

"_Things_" he replied

"Even better" the Doctor smiled

"It isn't better. In the rooms are nightmares come real. Fears"

The smile quickly faded "Well that killed the mood"

...

"So how did you get here?" Amy asked Rita. The seven of them were now walking up the stairs to get to what the Devollian called they're 'Hidey Hole"

"I don't know. I had just started my shift and suddenly I woke up here"

"I was blogging" the teenager said "I was posting my review of the 2009 Star Trek movie and there was this light. I found myself here. It was like something out of Star Trek ironically"

"I was working, planting trees and bushes so invading forces could march and enjoy the view and be in the shade as they slaughter us down" the alien smiled

"So what we got? People being abducted from they're everyday normal lives and dropped into an endless maze from hell which looks like a normal mid-20th century hotel which constantly shifts rooms around and has bad dreams in the bedrooms!" the Doctor turned and stopped mid-way up the stairs "Am I the only one fascinated by this?" he smiled. As he got to the top of the stairs he looked around "I'll run a full planet wide sweep of the surrounding area back in the TARDIS" he turned a corner where he had previously parked the TARDIS, but it wasn't there. He waited a second. Before putting his hand out in front of him. _It definitely wasn't there_

"Where is the TARDIS?" Elya asked

"It was right here"

"What is the TARDIS?" the teenager asked

"Our ship. And our only way out" Amy sighed "And it's gone. _Again_!"

"It's not my fault it did that temper transom on Malapropie III. I tried to calm her down but she just wouldn't settle!" the Doctor informed Amy for what seemed like the millionth time "You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope" Amy said, popping the P. "Plus I'll never let you go and you left me waiting 12 years in the back of my garden and look where that got us love" she winked

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair "Not in front of the rest of them"

"What the flirting? Boy you're definitely not going to get used to it"

"Oi!" Ace snapped her fingers "TARDIS missing: How bad is it?"

"Very bad. Impossibly bad. It's gotten lost. The HADS may have kicked in"

"The what?"

"Hostile Action Displacement System. When the TARDIS comes under threat it'll rematerialize somewhere else. That or the room has been switched for another and we've lost her" the Doctor turned to the group, the look of fear in his face was unmistakable "We're stranded"

"Is there another member of your party?" Elya asked Rita

"Yes there's Joe. But he's… tied up at the moment"

"What's he doing?" the Doctor asked

"No. He's literally tied up"

...

As the group entered through into the Dining Area, they noticed Joe. He looked middle-aged, with short blonde hair wearing a black suit. His arms were bound to the chair he was sitting on. Around him were dining tables, all empty. It was strange looking in for them, as for a brief second they each saw someone sitting at every chair. Not for long, and always a different face. They suddenly disappeared when they noticed that they were even there "Joe?"

The man looked up "What a to-do to die today"

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked

"At a minute or two to two!" Joe began

"He's always saying rhymes. Like children nursery rhymes. It's creepy"

"What a to-do to die today at a minute or two to two. A thing distinctly hard to say but harder still to do we'll beat a tattoo at twenty to two a rat-tat-tat tat-tat-tat tat-tat-tattoo and the dragon will come when he hears the drum at a minute or two to two today at a minute or two to two" Joe spoke, not even stopping for a breath once. He then began to hum

_Give me the gift of a grip-top sock,_

_A clip drape shipshape tip-top sock-_

_Not your spinslick slapstick slipshod stock,_

_But a plastic, elastic grip-top sock._

_None of your fantastic slack swap slop_

_From a slapdash flash cash haberdash shop;_

_Not a knickknack knitlock knock-kneed knickerbocker sock_

_With a mock-shot blob-mottled trick-ticker top clock;_

_Not a rucked up, puckered up, flop top sock,_

_Nor a super-sheer seersucker rucksack sock;_

_Not a spot-speckled frog-freckled cheap sheik's sock_

_Off a hodgepodge moss-blotched scotch-botched block;_

_Nothing slipshod, drip drop, flip flop, or glip glop;_

_Tip me to a tip-top grip-top sock._

"Am I speaking to Joe Harrison?" the Doctor asked loudly

"Why yes" he finally spoke "You are!" he gave a twisted smile, looking deep at the Doctor without blinking

"Hello. I'm the Doctor"

"You're going to die here" Joe twisted his head

"They definitely didn't mention that in the leaflet did they?" the Doctor smirked. Joe opened his mouth and gave an out of breath laugh, it lasted ages. He looked around, changing his eyes from closed to open once or twice. Then he suddenly stopped "Is Joe there?" the Doctor asked

"Hello I'm afraid I can't come to the telephone right now can you leave a message after the beep? BEEP!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Why yes. It's still me of course. But I've seen the light. I have lived a sinful life but he has forgiven this and allowed me to embrace a new life. And soon, he shall feast"

"You've been here for days, what is he waiting for?" the Doctor pulled out a chair and sat down on the same table as him

"We weren't ready. We were raw"

"And now you're… cooked?"

"Exactly. Like if you try to feed raw chicken to an already sick child. That child will become sicker. It's the same here. And soon you'll be cooked too. Be patient. First: Find your room"

"My room?"

"There's a room here for _everyone_ Doctor. Even you"

"You said you're embracing a new life…"

"Nothing else matters. At least not any more. Only him" Joe looked around "Like these things" he nodded to the empty air around him "I hated bugs. But they make me smile now. Laugh even. I was afraid of them. Now I love them!" he started his out of breath laugh again, which lasted for about Ten seconds. "You should go. He'll be here soon. For me…"

The Doctor stood up and turned to the rest of the group. Walking up close to them Amy asked "What's wrong with him?"

"Everything. I've never seen anything like it. It's like his mind is… no longer there. An empty space. Like if you hollow out a coconut, what's left in it? Nothing. His mind is gone"

...

"Why us four?" The teenager, whose name the Doctor now found out was Howie, asked

"I don't know. Random perhaps. Maybe you were chosen for a reason. Whichever the reason, we need to find the TARDIS"

"You keep mentioning that, what is it?"

"Our ship. Our space ship" Ace informed him "We travel through time and space in it. And it's bigger on the inside"

"Thanks for blurting it out" the Doctor frowned "That's my favourite bit"

Amy giggled

"And you miss Pond"

"Me?"

"Yes" the Doctor winked back at her. Amy gave a sly smile "Anyway, if _any_ of you get drawn to a room do not go in. You must not go in. Make sure you have someone there for you at all times"

"Joe said: He will feast" Rita said "What does that, mean?"

"I don't know"

"Could mean an alien. Big bug eyed monster praying on us _ROAR_!" Elya said "Doctor just use the sonic screwdriver, find the TARDIS and we'll all be on our way"

"I can't do that Elya"

"Why not?"

"Because there's A: too much static. B: These people came here not because of choice; we need to make sure others don't and C: I love a good mystery" the Doctor said as he heard Joe's chuckling "Something funny?"

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed. Here comes a chopper to chop off your head!" he muttered, then slowly and quietly saying "_Chop_" over and over

"Can we do something to shut him up?"

"Yes" the Doctor said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a roll of duct tape as he smiled

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that, all those who review get a preview of the next chapter, so review all you like. The more review, the more views. The more views, the quicker I write this. So chop chop get to work! And I'll be seeing you again soon :)**

**~Alan**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey all and… really? Just two reviews out of 462 views on just Sunday. That means only two people out of over Four Hundred and Fifty are kind enough to have given feedback. That is really disrespectful in a way, I mean not every view will have been from different people some will have been people re-reading it, but at least 400 people read it and didn't bother to give me feedback. Come on, if you read and give feedback, then it helps me. The more reviews and feedback, the more I improve and the more I write of this, and the more I write the more often these come out and the more often these come out, you get to read new chapters more often. So from now on, please just spend a few seconds of your time to give me a review. You don't need to be a member to do it, just please: I'm begging all of you. If I got 400 reviews in a day I would write so much, but I know I won't get that much but please, if you'll just spend 10 seconds of your time that'll be helpful yeah?**

**This chapter is probably the second of a 4 part storyline, the God Complex that is. And as some of you may have realised, something is going to happen at the end of the story. Who knows what it is… ;D No you've probably guessed it, and if so tell me in a PM and we'll see if you're right or not. But not only does that thing which you might guess happens, but something much bigger. Trust me here I have a few surprises along the way :-) D Also, we get some character development for Ace/Elya, 11/Amy and some insights into the characters. I know I can't do much with the characters as it's already been done in the actual episode, but I'm trying yeah? Anyway, those who review get a preview of the next chapter and… let's begin :-)**

* * *

"I've worked out where we are" Howie whispered to Elya who was sitting on a kitchen stool "Norway!"

"Norway?" he asked, then remembering what Norway was. It had been several centuries since the country had been called that. He remembered in history class that Norway was destroyed in a Dalek Invasion in the 22nd century

"The US government has entire cities in the Norwegian mountains, as well as the moon. They're hiding aliens down in them. Trying to master control of technology which they can use. We're being used as test dummies"

"It's amazing that you've come up with a theory more insane than what's really happening"

"It's all there on the internet though…"

"Doesn't mean it's real. I mean, there is Photoshop on the internet which I used to make it look as if a meditating Monk was really hovering, didn't mean it actually happened did it?"

"Okay so Doctor, what's going on here?" Amy asked leaning over the table to speak to him

"I'm not sure. I wish I did. That way it would be more… simpler! No TARDIS, barely any Sonic. No, all we have is each other and kitchen utensils. There's something going on here, I can tell. Something's happening. And I don't like not knowing"

"It's okay" Amy said, pulling up a chair and sitting by him "We'll make it okay together"

The Doctor looked at her. She was so beautiful. He loved her to every fibre of his two beating hearts. He would die if anything happened to his Amelia Pond. But with all that was happening lately, with Mortrinte and what he called 'The Fall of the Eleventh', he was worrying "Yeah" he smiled as Amy kissed him

"Woah" Rita said interrupting the two "The flirting was one thing snogging each other's face off is another" she smirked

The Doctor pulled away from Amy "Oh erm yeah. Sorry" he chuckled

"Don't be. I'm sure if my boyfriend was here I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off him" Rita giggled

...

"What's your name?"

The Devollian turned to the Doctor "My name?"

"Yes. I realised none of us had asked you your name. What is it?"

"Gibbis. Gibbis Mantomonii"

The Doctor smiled "Nice name"

"What's your name then?"

"The Doctor"

"That isn't a name. It's a tittle. Doctor Who?"

"Precisely"

"But what is your real name? You can't have been called Doctor could you?"

He smiled "I wasn't. But my name is lost in the Cascade of the Ten Star Ring, bounded in chains by the Time Rift Tides, lost in the depths of minds and memories throughout all of time and space. I don't even know if I know what it is any more. I started to believe that I was actually called the Doctor for a while. My name is lost and forgotten. And that's the way it should be"

"But you don't have a identify without a name" Gibbis said

"And I don't need one" the Doctor smiled as he walked away past Ace and Rita

"So, anything going on in your life?" Rita asked

Ace smiled "No. Used to be though"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some stuff has changed. For better or for worse I can't tell. Whichever one it is, the highs are the height of mountains and the downs are like a bottomless pit"

Rita took her arm "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I don't know why but, I feel empty almost"

"Have you told Elya about this?"

"No. Why would I?"

"As he's you're…" Rita began, but cut herself off before she had a chance to say something she may regret

"My what?"

"Boyfriend…?"

Ace burst out laughing, then quieted herself down "Boyfriend? No no, No. Trust me no"

"It's not my place to say, but, you've seen the way he's looked at you? Yeah?"

"The way he's, what?" Ace asked

"It's not my place to say then"

"Guys!" the Doctor shouted "I have one question, where's Howie?" the group looked around the room. Howie wasn't there "Anyone see him leave?" no answer "Damn it"

"You don't think he's…"

"I'm afraid I do" the Doctor turned to the door "We have to find him"

...

The Doctor lead the search party, he thought it was best that they didn't split up as they might never have found each other again if the walls moved behind them trapping them with whatever Joe was talking about. Ace, Gibbis and Elya stayed behind to make sure Joe didn't escape while they were away. Amy was standing next to him, hand in hand. She looked up at him, his face stern and filled with something Amy didn't know the Doctor felt: fear. It was the same look he had when they met the Daleks in World War II

"You alright?" she smiled at her Doctor

The Doctor looked down at her "Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem…" Amy pondered, looking for the right word to describe this "Scared" she just came out and said the first thing that popped into her head

"I am"

Amy wrapped her arm into his "It's okay though. I promise. We'll find him"

"No. It's not him I'm worrying about" the Doctor sighed

"Pardon?" Rita exclaimed

The Doctor looked at her puzzled, then realised "Oh. No, I mean I am worried about him but he isn't my main worry at the moment"

"What is?" Amy asked

The Doctor looked at her. Swallowing his saliva, he thought for a second and took in Amy's face into his head. Things were starting to add up like an equation on a math's board. But he didn't want it to. He wished he could tamper with it by rubbing out one line of the equation off of the black board and writing in another to countermand it. But he couldn't. He didn't want to lose her. "It's getting these people home and getting us safe" he half lied. While he cared for these people, all he wanted deep down was for Amy to be safe. Amy smiled at him. As she did so, the corridor was consumed in a high pitched laughter; it was unmistakably a girl's voice. Or more likely in this case several. "This way!" the Doctor shouted, following the voice as fast as his legs could carry him. Peering around a corner, he saw Howie looking deep into an opened door with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hung over the door handle. It was number 231 and had a key in the key hole. "Wait no! No!" the Doctor tried to pull him back, afraid of what might have been behind the door. But all he saw was about five girls about Howie's age. Some blonde, some brunette, all very pretty. Some were wearing red dresses, black shorts, tank tops, or short skirts with tights. Howie was looking right at them

_"Oh look girls. Its Howie!"_ one of them spoke. But it was strange. It wasn't in sync almost. It sounded off and almost fake. All the other's burst into a fit of giggles and laughs.

_"What a loser he speaks Klingon!" _

_"You going to pull another stunt at the pool Howster?"_

_"How'd you finish that homework? Nerd!" _

"Shut the door!" Howie screamed, almost in pain. The Doctor slammed it shut behind him. "This is just some… some… some messed up gov…government stuff. CI…CIA or something"

"Your right" the Doctor said clearly trying to comfort him "It's a CIA thing. Nothing more"

"Praise him"

The Doctor turned to look at Howie "I'm sorry?" Amy and Rita looked wide eyed too

"What?" Howie laughed

"You said Praise Him" Amy informed him

"No I didn't" Howie smiled

"Yeah. You did" Rita said

Howie's smile quickly vanished "I didn't… did I?" After that all the four could hear was a large growl, either it was very loud and could be heard from far away, or it was close: Very close.

"I think we should get back to base…" the Doctor said

_"Praise him…"_

...

_Half way there. They mustn't be far from base by now. Surely… _there was no doubt about it, the Doctor was lost. And so were the others. And worst about it, the growls were getting closer. It was like lions. A thousand million hungry lions getting tortured and killed in the most inhumane way imaginable. "Doctor… look!" Rita pointed towards the wall. There were scratch parks all around the wall papering and hoof parks down the floor. A door was partly opened: Number 625. None looked in, nor did they want to look in. Amy picked up a small white sheet of paper that had been thrown by the door. The growl happened again, only louder

"Okay that isn't real? Yeah? Or is it and should we be afraid? As I am" Amy gulped

"I don't know but I think we should best run away and hide as quickly as possible. The Doctor pulled Amy into a room with him and Rita took Howie in with her into the room next to theirs: Number 323. Rita closed the door as quickly as possible. Both gave a sigh of relief

_"A B in Mathematics?!"_

Rita's eyes opened wide and spun around. There stood a taller 50 year old man with a great white beard and a near bald head. He was wearing a Doctor's uniform complete with a stethoscope

"Dad…" Rita said

_"How do you expect me to love you when you don't love me?! I thought you wanted to get through school not fail it!"_

"I'm sorry daddy… but…"

_"But but but! No Buts! It's always buts with you. Always excuses! No more. You are useless girl! Useless!" _

"I'm sorry daddy…"

_Praise him…_

The Doctor and Amy heard the strong sounds of the creature outside, as did Rita pulling her out of her trace like state. Suddenly her dad was gone. _But it was all that was needed. _

"Doctor…" Amy said, holding his hand

"It's okay Amy" he replied comforting her kneeing to look through the keyhole. "I have to see what it is" the Doctor's eyes narrowed, and there the shadow of the creature blocked the light coming from under the door "Oh my god…"

_"Master!" _

The Doctor pulled back from the door and looked at Amy. That voice was coming from behind the door

_"Master I am here! I praise you!" _

"It's Joe…" the Doctor said "He got out…"

_"My lord and Master I am here. Feed on me…" _

_I praise you_

All the two could hear were crunching sounds, screaming and the unmistakable sounds of bones being chomped like a dog would. Then, after about two minutes, it stopped. Loud footsteps were heard, and less than another minute later, the creature was gone. The Doctor slowly opened the door and saw what he could only describe as the remains of Joe. He was laying there, a large gaping hole through his chest. Organs and blood was still falling and spraying out, the floor around him was stained a deep red wine colour: his blood. His eyes wide open. A look of fear in his face

"Jesus Christ" Amy yelped, holding her stomach in disgust "Oh I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Rita?!" the Doctor shouted

"I'm here" The Doctor pulled the door next to theirs open and Rita came running out. Grabbing a hold of the Doctor as she did.

"It's okay, what happened?" the Doctor asked

"Dad did"

_Praise him_

...

"Joe was right!" Gibbis snapped "Joe was right! Whatever that thing is… it wants to kill us. And it will. Not enslave us or imprison us; I'm fine with those, but KILL us?!"

"Listen" Amy said, sitting down next to him "The Doctor is the biggest part of my life now. And he's never let me down. Ever. I love him to the end of the universe and back and we've been. I trust him with my life and he's always saved us. Even when I thought he left me, when I was alone in the dark, chained up covered in cuts and my own blood. When I was so scared and fearing for my life, he found me. And saved me. He saved me and Ace and Elya. The whole universe a million times. And now he's going to save you. But don't tell him I said that as the smugness would be terrifying. But then again his smug face is kind of sexy so…" Amy giggled. Gibbis just stared at her with his strange eyes. Amy patted him on the shoulder and stood up

"So what did happen to him?" Rita asked "Like to Joe. What happened?"

"He died." The Doctor said for the lack of a better phrase

"You are a _medical_ Doctor? Aren't you?"

"Kind of. I have a degree in it. Well I say a degree more like a hobby" the Doctor chuckled. "But really, his flesh was torn off around his stomach and a blunt instrument was driven through it, stabbing him to death"

"Ouch" Rita gulped "What is this place? Like Howie has a theory, what's yours?"

"I don't know. Alien recreation maybe? How about yours?" the Doctor smiled

"Jahannam"

"You're a Muslim" the Doctor said

"Yeah" she smiled back

"So you think its hell?"

"Kind of. I mean the whole hotel thing took me by surprise which was odd but, yeah. I think it is"

"Yeah. Speaking of hell… think about it: fears. All these fears are all around us. But all of them are unconnected to us so why are they all here? I mean there are our rooms yes but for all the others? Why bother?"

"Hey Doctor" Amy pulled him aside. "I found this on the floor earlier" she handed him the piece of paper. The Doctor took it from her, kissed her forehead and sat down

_"My name is Lucy Hayward"_ he read from it allowed _"And I'm the last one left. It was Luke first. Got him on his first day as soon as we arrived. You don't know what's going to be in you room until you see it. Then you realise it could never have been anything else. A phobia, depression, the fear of losing one close to you" _the Doctor stopped reading and looked at Amy, then quickly back down at the paper _"Mine was a Gorilla from a book my dad showed me as a kid. My god that thing terrified me and seeing it in real life… dear god. The gaps between my worships are getting shorter and quicker and longer. This is what happened to the others. To everyone. And how lucky they were. It's all clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him"_

"Praise him!" Howie burst out. Everyone stared at him

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing" he said, then it looked as if he was going to be sick and suddenly leaned back, shouting at the top of his voice "_Praise him_!"

"This is what happened to Joe!" The group began panicking

"He's going to lead the monster here!"

"Oh my god Howie you okay?"

"What's happening to him?"

"What's going on?"

"No not him!"

"Why is this happening to me?!"

"How can we stop this?"

"Can we save him?"

Everyone was speaking at once and even for the Doctor it was hard to make out what was being said "**Shut up**!" he shouted, silencing the room.

"Can't you'll see you'll lead it here!" Gibbis exclaimed

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Whatever it is, it wants him. And as bad as it is, we need to throw him out. I mean in all respect, if we are to survive we need to keep him away with us" Gibbis said. Everyone was looking at him eyeing him. "Look all I want to do is go home! That too much to ask?!"

"No. We stay together. You see Gibbis, now I see why your people are one of the oldest in the galaxy. You've sold others out for your own skin for generations. Well not today!" the Doctor threatened "Now… Howie when it possesses you again I will ask you some questions. Please try to answer them"

"Doctor you saw that's wise?" Ace asked

"Yes"

"Please be careful" Amy begged

"I'm always careful love"

Howie began to laugh like Joe did

"There he is! Now Howie all of us are missing out. Now do we get some of the action? Like, proper action?!"

"You guys don't. Not yet at least" he grinned showing his braced teeth "You lot have distractions. He takes them away"

"But he's going to kill us. Isn't that a bit… unnerving?" the Doctor asked

"You kidding?" Howie laughed "He's going to kill us! How cool is that!"

The Doctor smiled and stood up, waling over to the other side of the room "Amy come here please" Amy pulled out her chair and walked over to him

"What is it?"

"I have a plan" he smiled "I think I know how this thing operates and I know how to get it. Amy, what I'm proposing is we set a trap" he smiled

"You mean contain it?"

"Yes. We're going to trap ourselves a Monster!"

* * *

**Thanks so much if you've read this. Remember those who review get a preview of the next chapter so REVIEW if you really like it. It would mean so much to me :D I have a few new plans BTW for new fan fic one offs or series depending on if I get enough time, so expect some new ones coming :-) Also as for the Wholock, that's coming back soon too… maybe. I'm working on it yeah? And I might do another Pondlock if enough people want me too :-) So… that's it really. I'll be seeing you again soon!**

**~Alan**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all and welcome to the new chapter of AP! Yeah, new one every week. And I've got followed that formula for 3 weeks now woohoo! Now, a few things. 1: Doctor Who last night sucked. I hated it. 2: This isn't my best chapter, but it isn't bad. And 3: It is kind of my fault that some couldn't review as some had already for update chapters I deleted, so they weren't allowed to review again. My bad. But no excuses once you read this chapter ;) Those who review get a sneak peak of the next chapter. So sorry I didn't do that last time, I forgot… Don't kill me. But I promise this time. Be kind please and review. It means the freaking world to me if you review :-) So let's crack on and read Amy Pond!**

* * *

_'Bring me death! Bring me glory! My master, my lord and saviour I am here' _Howie's voice echoed throughout the large endless corridors. Every word he said, they all could hear a large thundering footstep: It was coming to get him. _'Come to me' _

...

The Doctor quietly closed the door which lead into the resting area. There was the typical room with several large brown sofas, a TV on the wall, a small table in the middle with a goldfish bowl on it and a book rack with some magazines on it. As he closed the door, feedback from a microphone slammed into his ears. Twitching at the horrible sound, it settled down.

...

The creature's footsteps grew closer and closer, louder and louder. Its shadow was imprinted on the wall from the lights, its horned hairy figure with what looked like hooves were obviously seen. It roared. '_Praise him.' _Its horns scrapped the top of the corridor as it turned to face a door. It roared one last time before using all its might to break through, it took less than a second.

"Now!" the Doctor shouted

...

Amy and Rita heard the Doctor's words and pulled a door that connected the corridor the creature travelled down to the rest of the hotel, Bringing up a large chunk of wood; they pushed it through the door handles, trapping the beast inside. There was no way it could get out. And no way the Doctor could get out…

...

The Doctor switched the lights off; the room suddenly was covered in the darkness. The only light was from small candles positioned around the room by the Timelord. The creature knocked over the table and some chairs, roaring and shouting at the top of its voice. The feedback was heard again, the creature turned to face the direction it came from. There it heard Howie's voice coming from it. Howie was not in the room. It suddenly realised it had been tricked. Howie was in reception, shouting and praising his god. Signalling him to come for him, but he came for the wrong Howie. _'Praise him'_

"That's quite enough of that…." The Doctor pulled a switch stopping the signal. "Nothing personal big fella" the Doctor smiled around the room. He couldn't see where the creature was, all he knew was that he was trapped in with the creature. "I think we should take things a little slower…" He heard its roar, but that didn't stop him. He just continued speaking "You use people's fears, you use they're most hidden phobias buried in their subconscious and feast on them. You created a hell for them, why? What's so important about these people? You feed on fears I get it but why a hotel? Why a breeding ground for yourself? It can't just be you, can it? There's so many rooms so why is it just you here? I've scanned for alien bio-signals and there are only three of them. Me, you and one of my friends. So, why so many rooms? It's a prison isn't it? This is your jail… so what are we? Cell mates? No these people are innocent. _Lunch_? Joe said we weren't ready so what? You make us ready? You place fear into us, you make us feel fear but why? You don't just feed on fear, you feed on emotions. Love, hate, fear, despair, happiness, joy, glee, pride… so why are you just using fear?" The creature roared again. The Doctor looked up "Hang on, did you just say that you want this to stop? Then tell me how to help…" the Doctor saw the outline of the beast reach out its arms, stretching out to its sides. He could only see glimpses of it, small fractions being light up. It roared one final time before the Doctor heard footsteps, then running. He heard the sound of breaking glass and wood, and as he did light poured into the room from the outside corridor. It had broken out. The footsteps grew quieter and quieter, it was gone. The Doctor stepped out slowly "It's relying on instinct…" and the Doctor knew where its instinct was about to take him next: Howie… The Doctor ran as fast as he could to reception. It took him about four minutes to reach it, but when he got there it was too late. He saw Howie lying on the ground, knocked out from his chair. He was in the same state as Joe was. The Doctor sighed. It was too late. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the mobile phone Amy had got him a couple of weeks ago. Putting it up to his ear, he said "Amy it's me. Get to base now. It's got out and killed Howie"

...

Amy and Rita were trying to find their way back to base anyway, trouble was Amy had her phone on silent and didn't feel the vibrations in her jacket pocket. "We need to find the Doctor" she said, turning around behind her to speak to Rita: only to find she wasn't there "Rita?" she shouted. No answer "Dammit" she looked around and stopped looking when her eyes made contact with a door. It was number 7. Amy gulped. This was what the Doctor was talking about, being attracted to the doors and not being able to resist looking. She felt as if she was melting, like she couldn't stop. She walked forward slightly. And ever more so until she came within a foot of the door. Gulping and trying to resist, she reached her hand out and grabbed the door handle. And she opened it…

The Door slammed shut. It was Rita "You shouldn't have done that. Lucky I caught up with you" Amy blinked and sighed "What did you see?"

"Nothing" the redhead said "Nothing at all…"

"Come on, we need to go…"

_'Praise him'_

_ ..._

"I'm sorry Doctor. We tried…" Ace tried to explain "We tried to get him away when we saw it coming but it was too late. It was so quick and…"

"It's okay" the Doctor said "You tried that was the main thing. There's no point now. We need to protect ourselves and then morn they're loses later.

"Doctor" Gibbis spoke "It could leave us alone now" the Doctor turned his head around to face him "I mean, it took him. That could be all it needed. We could leave now if he does leave us alone"

"It's not a he. It's an It. The creature that is attacking us is an Emotion Eater. It feeds Emotions, creatures that do that don't have gender" the Doctor said "But it won't leave us alone. It's hunting on instinct. It doesn't want to do this. But it can't resist. Primeval urges from the dawn of its species. Like how your people are cowardly and afraid"

"And like how yours don't know what is the right thing to be done" Gibbis muttered

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked, pointing one eyebrow up

"Well… you don't. You don't have a plan. You don't know what to do. I wouldn't be surprised if you had to sacrifice your bloody lady friend to save your own skin…"

"That's enough!" the Timelord snapped, pushing his chair back and standing tall in front of the small alien "I love Amy. I love her more than the universe and all within it. I would do anything to save her. And as for my friends, they are some of the closest people to me. You do not have the _right_ to say that to me. _Got it_?" Gibbis nodded as the Timelord walked off "Elya? Come here please" Elya got up from his chair and walked up to him

"What's up?"

"Have you found your room yet?"

"No. Why?"

The Doctor sighed "I'm worried. That's all. This creature feeds on the very heart of us, the thing that makes us human. Emotions. The Cybermen got rid of them and look at them. Same with the Daleks and Hobi-Gelorites. Emotions define us: make us who we are. The pain, the loss, the despair. But also the joy, the wonder and excitement. And recently the pain has been getting too much. I mean; Amy. What if I lose her? She's all I have left really. The TARDIS is my home, but it's her I love" the Doctor closed his eyes "You lost your wife Sarah. What was it like?"

"It was the most awful thing in the world. Your right, pain and loss shows us who we are as much as happiness and love. But we can't keep the pain hidden away. The pain is something we all need to learn how to control"

"But I have learnt to control it Elya. That's the problem. I learnt many years ago. When I first started out traveling the universe, I was an old man. And I've been running away from this my whole life. I was so wrapped up in my own _brilliance_ that I could barely hear anyone else speak: even my own Granddaughter. I was a liar and a coward, but most of all a selfish idiot. My curiosity nearly killed me, my Granddaughter and my friends on Skaro where I wouldn't leave until I went to the Dalek City. And then I made a mistake controlling the TARDIS and sent it back through time, to the very dawn of the galaxy where we got caught in a time hole. I refused to accept my mistake and blamed the others. I almost left them to die"

"You're not like that anymore though. Times change, _people_ change"

"Do I look like people?" the Doctor asked "Yes I did change. Afterwards I began taking others with me. I wanted to feel the passion humans had for the universe myself. But I never could. So I followed in their example, to help and protect. I wanted to bring justice to the universe. If I didn't, I would still be so wrapped up in my own self-pity. I would probably have left you all to die. But I did change. Again and again. A new face after the old one. A new Doctor… but it only got worse. I became a legend: but for the wrong reasons. My battles turned into a war. _The last great time war_. And the war turned into hell. Worlds and whole _Galaxies_ burned in fear of me. My name even frightened people. I had to keep going though, to keep on surviving. I walked over the bodies that died because of me: I _couldn't_ look back as the pain was so great. All those people died because of me, the war between the Timelords and the Daleks. I had fired the first shot by trying to destroy the Daleks throughout all of time. Millions upon trillions of lives died because of me. And not _just_ Timelord. Gelth, Krae, Monoids, Thals, the Racnoss. So many died, entire species all within seconds. Every last drop on my hands. I tried to be a better man but all that happened was I became a bigger and better _killer_. And I know a time like this is approaching again. Soon maybe, and it's my fault. What if I lose you, Ace… Amy? What if I _lose_ her?"

"You won't Doctor" Elya said, patting the Timelord on the shoulders "Everyone makes mistakes. We all have to live around them. It makes us who we are as we learn from them"

"I never do… I brought you all here. It's my fault. Yes you wanted to come but… offer a child a suitcase filled with sweats they'll take it. Offer someone all of time and space, and they'll take that too. Which I why I shouldn't do this"

"Doctor…"

The Doctor looked up "Hu?"

"Look" Elya pointed towards a security camera

"Right down to the smallest detail… Elya you are amazing!" the Doctor gleamed as he kissed his forehead "I'll never do that again" he said as he ran off down a corridor

"I don't mind…" Elya smirked

...

_Down to the smallest detail_… every hotel has a security room: even alien fake ones. The Doctor just had to find it. Running through the corridors, he knew the basic layout of the rooms and corridors. They seemed to follow a logical pattern, meaning that the room he was looking for couldn't be far away. He ran for about another two minutes until he suddenly stopped. The Timelord turned his head around and saw a room. It was Number 11. Gulping, he reached out his hand. It was his room. He blinked, pulling his hand to his side. He already knew his worst fear. And he didn't want to see it happen. He pulled himself away from the door and carried on. He saw the room marked _'Security only'. _Kicking it open, he saw a desk with a small office chair and about nine screens. One he could see Amy through, another Elya and Ace, another Gibbis looking very keenly at the fish tank, and the rest were empty corridors. "Right then big fella… where are you?" he muttered, trying to find the creature through the computers. He then noticed Rita walking through the corridors. They were corridors he passed a few minutes ago, so she must have been a good two minutes from base. "Rita where are you going…?" the Doctor began pressing numbers into an old fashioned phone and put it to his ear. He saw Rita stop hearing the ringing of it from the room to the left of her "Come on come on come on!" he watched as Rita entered the room

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone said

"Rita where are you going? It's the Doctor here. Can you take the phone into the corridor so I can see you?" Rita pulled it outside "You've started to praise it haven't you?" Rita nodded "Rita. Come back, please. Rita we'll find a way to stop it I promise you…"

"No" Rita said "I need to get as far away from you guys as I can. I'll endanger you all"

"No no no you don't the creature only wants those who are possessed and no one else here is"

"Then you'll put yourself in its way"

"I'm coming to get you. Stay right there and try to keep the fears away"

Rita giggled "The hotel is moving Doctor. I could be 50 miles away by now and neither of us would have noticed. I want you to do me one last favour Doctor…" Rita felt her throat getting chocked up "I can feel my death coming. I don't want you to see this I want you to remember me as I was" both heard a ginormous roar. It was the creature.

"Rita please… let me find you…"

"Stay where you are Doctor. Please let me be robbed of my faith in private"

"Rita please! Go into the room and lock the door!"

"I'm not frightened. I'm blessed, I'm at peace. I'm going to hang up"

"_No_ Rita!"

"Goodbye Doctor. Thank you for trying. Look after Amy and everyone else. Thank you" and she hung up

"_Rita_!" the Doctor screamed into the phone. All he heard was the crackling of the feedback. "Please…" he watched as Rita stood up, threw out her arms and putting her head back: welcoming the beast. The Doctor turned it off before he watched what happened

* * *

**Poor Doctor. But what does this all mean? And what is it leading up to? Well, you probably would have guessed it but who knows, I'm not Mini-Moffat for nothing ;D Reviewers get a sneak peak of the next chapter. So review or I'll set the Minotaur on you :P All I really have to say and… see you next week :-)**

**Alan**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello all! And welcome to Chapter 30 of Amy Pond… and it's the final one. Bye!**

**No I wouldn't do that to you but… yeah. It is the final chapter. Or at least of this series. Don't worry though; I have a sequel being written even as we speak. It's just the perfect chance to reboot it in a way and continue on, but bigger and better. So, this will mark the end of Amy Pond. But don't worry, as I've said there is a new sequel coming to this. All good things must come to an end. But not always. **

**Now, I have used such elements from other 11/Amy stories in here but I need to as quite frankly A: I want my own spin on it and B: I have to do it as it's the only way to get future storylines starting. So… yeah**

**Anyway, let's begin! :D**

* * *

"Okay…" the Doctor said, thinking out loud. It was just the five of them left now. Him, Gibbis, Elya, Ace and Amy. And it was his fault that Rita died. "This creature raises people's fears and possesses them. Rita was trying to resist and for a second I thought she managed it, but she couldn't. Maybe it isn't just fear. Maybe it's the heightened state of several emotions which draws it in. Fear, guilt, despair… maybe there's more than what meets the eye. Maybe it's a connection between us. Maybe our fears are some of the largest out there. Or maybe it is just random…" the Doctor buried his head in his hands. Breathing in he said "It's my fault"

"What?" Amy asked

"All of this. It's all my fault" the Doctor closed his eyes "I had a dream last night. A dream about some of my biggest secrets and fears. My loses and pains, the agony of the Timelords. The TARDIS got pulled into this place like a fly caught in a Spider's Web. The web was physic connection that was created by my mind during a dreamlike state. A Timelord is a telepathic; they're minds reaching out to others when they can't control them: during dreams. And my mind was sensed by the Creature and it brought us here. The TARDIS was pulled off course and into this place. But it's my own stupidity that got us in to this mess, I had to know what was going on and by doing so I got you all in danger. Again… this always happens. Every time it's always me who is the biggest monster of them all. And now I've got Rita killed. And who'll be next?" the Doctor inhaled "We need to find a way to fight it"

"You keep saying that but you never do" Gibbis snapped "And while we wait, people keep dying and we'll be next!"

"He'll work it out, he always does. Just: leave him to himself" Amy said

"Oh no…" the Doctor muttered "No-no-no-no…"

"What is it?" Ace asked

"It doesn't just want me… it wants her" the Doctor pointed to the Scot

"Me?" Amy asked

"Out of us four, us two have the most to fear. And then again I don't often get scared. Nine Hundred years of Time and Space, there's not a lot that can scare me. But us two, It wants us"

"But, what am I scared of?" Amy asked

The Doctor lifted his eyebrows slightly, and gave her a '_You know what I mean' _look "Our fears brought us here"

"But why do they get faith in the end? Why do they start to praise _it_?" Elya asked

"The creature needs to convert the fear into something it can consume. The creature lives on fear, that's its food source. Emotions are one of the most powerful things in the universe. And it feeds on them, prays on them until they show they're deepest darkest fears. And it consumes them. It takes them and devours them. It takes over and gives them faith even if they already had faith in something. That's why everyone says it…"

"Praise him"

"Exactly Pond" the Doctor said scratching his head, before realising it wasn't a question but a statement. Amy just said it. Turning on his heel he turned to his Amelia Pond "No… god please no"

"Doctor… what's happening?" Amy asked

"Oh my god no" he reached forward and hugged her tightly "You looked in your room didn't you?" he felt her nod "Oh Pond…"

"What do we do?" Ace asked "I mean, how can we save her?"

"I don't know…" the Doctor said closing his eyes "Hang on… what did you say Ace?"

"How can we save her…?" she repeated as they heard the footsteps of the beast approaching

"We need to get back they're now… I have an idea" the Doctor said

...

The five ran down the corridors, quickly looking over their shoulders to see if the creature was following them. It was clear it was close now; the footsteps were getting louder and louder. Quicker and quicker… it was just around the corner from them. They hurried; running as fast as they're legs could carry them. But each second the creature seemed to be getting closer towards them. "We're here!" the Doctor shouted as he noticed Room Number 7: Amy's room. Taking Amy's hand, he said "Amy this is going to be hard but I need you to trust me. You need to face your fear…" Amy gulped as the Doctor reached out his hand to the door handle "Elya? See that door down there?" he nodded towards Number 1 "I want you to open it as wide as you can" they heard the creature roar

"Okay…" he said, running down the small corridor and pushing the door open. Inside he saw nothing, just an empty whiteness

"Okay everyone in!" the Doctor said, turning the door handle and entering Number 7. Inside, they saw a little girl. A small ginger girl wearing a big black coat, a red woollen hat sitting on a suitcase. It was Amy: Amelia Pond age 7. The older Amy screamed, falling to the ground weeping

"Doctor… It-It's changing me. I can feel it… it hurts Doctor it hurts…"

"I know. We need to face your fear. You're the only one who can save us" the Doctor looked into her eyes

"I don't get it, who is she?" Ace asked, nodding towards the little girl

"She's Amy. My Amelia Pond nearly 15 years ago. The night she waited for me outside in her garden all night, waiting for her magic Doctor to return to her. Her fear is me not coming back…" the Doctor said, kissing her on the lips. Amy's hands reached to the Doctor's cheeks and held onto them. His hand running through her ginger hair and the other on her shoulder "I'm sorry Amy. But this is your fear. But I will always love you. And I will never _ever_ not come back" Amy smiled through the tears and damp cheeks. The creature roared outside. But it wasn't of power, it sounded more like a weep. Amy's faith in the Doctor was too strong, and the creature couldn't control her. It backed away into the lights of the hotel. The group could finally see what it looked like in proper lighting. It stood very tall, about 10 feet. Its two horns on the top of its black hairy head protruded upwards. Its two small glowing blue eyes sparkled whites and greys. It had hooves for feet and hands, but on the hands there was more of a thumb on it. Its body was covered in dark brown hair, with much darker patches scattered around its body. It roared once again, backing away down the corridor, before collapsing as it turned its head and looked into Room 1. The Doctor got up and looked outside

"What's happening?" Amy asked

"Every creature has a room. Everything fears something. And what he's looking at is his own fear. I figured it was logical, that the creature attacking would have a room here and it would be Number 1. He's looking at his own fear… he's praising himself and is about to kill himself" the Doctor sighed "This carnage is over" the creature collapsed, its hooves covering its bony head. The lights flickered, the corridors seeming to melt around them. Elya gulped, but then feeling something warm and small grabbing his left hand. Turning to look, he saw Ace looking into his eyes. "It's become its own food supply" the Doctor said "It's feeding on its own fears and killing itself. I gave it the freedom to die" The walls suddenly collapsed around them, and were replaced by black and light blue lights running down. It was like they were in a completely different room.

"Where are we?"

"The same place we've always been. The hotel. But in its own form and not a hologram. It's a ship, a prison ship. This creature is a distant cousin of the Nimon. They set themselves up on planets and make out they're gods to be worshipped: they even tried attacking Earth once or twice if my memory is correct. The ship is flying through space. It's all automated, hence why there aren't any guards. It's drifting through space and snatching people up as food for the creature"

"See that planet there?" Gibbis asked pointing at the window

"Which one…?" Ace asked

"The green one. That's where I'm from" Gibbis smiled

"It didn't want just me though" Amy said "As it wanted you. You said you were scared of something. So what do Timelords fear?"

The Doctor swallowed "According to the Data Log the ship developed glitches" he changed the subject "Got stuck on the same settings, the fears from before were still there. Including the fear of the creature itself" the Doctor bowed his head "The carnage is over…" he said looking at the dead creature lying there "Let's go…" he turned to face the TARDIS. It was sitting there in the corner of the room. He reached into his pocket and got the TARDIS key out, unlocking the door

"Can I have a lift?" Gibbis asked "Just to get home…"

...

After dropping Gibbis back home, the Doctor sank down into his chair. Sighing, he knew what he had to do. But he wish he didn't. It was too much. Far- Far too much. He pulled a lever down and set in a new set of Coordinates. "So where to next?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at her

"Amy. I'm taking you _home_"

Amy's smile faded. Dropping her water bottle on the ground, she didn't know what to respond "I… You're what?"

"I'm taking you back to Leadworth" he pushed a lever forwards

"But… you can't! Seriously stop this, stop this joke now!"

"It's not a joke… I'm sorry"

They heard Elya and Ace stepping up onto the stairs "What's going on?"

"Amy's going home…"

"Why?"

"As I can't fucking _bare_ to see her hurt" that was the first time they had heard the Doctor swear, he had never done it before

"I'm not going to get hurt…"

"I saw my room" the Doctor said "I didn't look in, but I saw it. And I didn't look in as I _knew_ what that fear was… losing you"

"No hang on Doctor stop this now" Elya snapped

"This is **_my_** ship! I decide what's going on here not you!" the Doctor shouted "This is between me and Amy…" Amy walked close to him. Holding back the tears and biting her bottom lip, she slapped him as hard as she could.

"I'm going to get a say in this. And I say no. I'm not leaving! I'm not going back you can't make me!"

"I stole your childhood and now I've lead you by the hand to your death, over and over. It's just by luck I've managed to save you. But the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens. Forget your faith in me. I took you with me because I was vain. Because I wanted to be adored. Look at you. Glorious Pond. The girl who waited for me. My beautiful Amelia. I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man in a box. And it's time we saw each other as we really are. Amy Jessica Pond, it's time to stop waiting and live your life"

"**_I AM_**" Amy snapped "What the fuck do you think I've been doing and now this?! Do you know how much I love you?! You know how much this is hurting me?" she said crying

"And do you know how hard it is for me? Day after day living in fear that you won't come back. That you'll be exterminated or deleted or erased from time all together! I can't live like that! The woman I love. You'll die anyway though. You'll age and I won't. And one day you'll be 80 and I'll still look like I'm in my mid 20's. I can't watch you die. I won't" the TARDIS shook "We've landed"

"Please Doctor stop this please!" Amy turned to Elya and Ace "Help me please!" she was crying "You can't… Even so, it can't happen like this. After what we've been through, Doctor... everything. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we shared a cab…"

"And what's the alternative? Me standing over your grave? Over your broken body? I wouldn't be able to bare it…" the Doctor clicked his fingers "Please. It's the only way to save you…" he said, wiping a tear from his eye

"I won't" Amy begged "Please…" The Doctor kissed her, putting his hands on her arms and walking her backwards to the door

"Goodbye… I love you" he said, pushing her outside and locking the door shut

"Doctor?" Amy shouted, banging her hand as hard as she could against the door "**_Doctor_**!"

The Doctor could see the faint outline of Amy through the windows. Himself crying, wiping the tears from his eyes he pressed a button and the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerialising filled the air. Outside leaves blew and the grass was torn off. And the TARDIS was gone. Amy put her hands over her mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible. But it was no good. She gave a loud deep cry, the kind from the very back of her throat as she collapsed to the ground weeping. _Her Doctor… her Raggedy Doctor… gone._

"Go back to her…" Elya said

"I won't!"

"Either you're going back, or we're going too!" Ace said, taking Elya's hand in her own and interlocking they're fingers

"I can't…"

"Then we're leaving…"

"Come back for us, but only when you go back to Amy first" Elya said

"Wait!" the Doctor cried "Please…"

"She begged, you didn't listen. Drop us back off at home" Elya said

The Doctor sighed, pulling a lever and the TARDIS shook "We've landed. The Kampaio, a day after we left…" he heard the door open and then slam shut. Turning, they were gone. He had never realised how empty the TARDIS was until now. How quiet it could get. And how depressing. He swallowed hard as he sank down into the chair "_What have I done_…"

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_DOCTOR WHO: AMY POND_**

**_WILL RETURN_**

**_16/ 6/ 13_**

**_DOCTOR WHO: BROKEN HEARTS FEELING THE BLUES_**

**_COMING SOON_**

**_"Geronimo"_**

* * *

**Poor Doctor, poor Amy. I really felt bad for writing these two characters like this. I really love them. But all will be worked out soon… maybe. Spoilers…. ;) **

**This is what I meant by "New ideas" as I wanted a reboot and, yeah, this is it. Also, ****_The Name of the Doctor_**** was bloody amazing. Think of it as a fan girl's dream but better! It's in my top 5 favourite episodes of all time! I'm really looking forward to the 50****th**** now… but not so much for Rose's return. I'm sorry but I still hate her character. Just my own opinion, but I think she's a bitch and I'll never write a fan fic about her. **

**Anyway, I hope to see you all again soon. Official release date for the sequel is ****_June the 16_****_th_****_ 2013_**** and will either be called ****_'Broken Hearts Feeling the Blues'_**

**I'll be seeing all you lovely people next time. Please post a review to show your appreciation towards the series and say what you thought of ****_The Name of the Doctor_**** too (no spoilers though). Although please review, it means a lot to me :) **

* * *

**_"One day I shall come back. Yes I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears and no anxiety. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine…"_**

**~Alan **


End file.
